


Meant to Be

by LOTSlover



Series: At Last Series [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Sunlight spilled through the numerous windows of the Confessor's Palace, illuminating the great hall in a wash of light as well as the spiraling central staircase. The Palace was humming with the noonday's activities as staff went about their daily duties, completely oblivious of the tragedy that had occurred just hours earlier.

Richard numbly made his way up the stairs, taking each step with the despair that permeated his entire countenance. With every step he took, the piercing pain in his heart continued to deepen, making it difficult to draw the next breath. His body ached with fatigue, his head pounded.

Zedd followed his grandson, allowing him some distance while still remaining close enough to be there for him if he allowed, but he knew no words could possibly begin to comfort him now. And the only person who could bring Richard that comfort was the one whom he had lost.

The Wizard's worry for Richard was matched only by his own sorrow over losing Kahlan. While Richard was not accepting the fact that Kahlan was likely dead, Zedd knew that it was the most likely explanation for what had occurred. Even if Kahlan was still alive, there was no possible way of knowing where Brey had taken her. She could be anywhere by now. It could literally take years to cover all three territories as well as the Old World…and that was if Brey held her in one place.

Wiping away a tear that tracked down his wrinkled cheek, Zedd watched the Seeker as he reached the top of the stairs and turned down the corridor that would lead to their rooms. Maids scrubbed the elegant marble floors, water sloshing and spilling out of buckets as they forcefully dunked their mops. A couple of young women busily dusted unseen cobwebs, chatting softly and breaking into fits of giggles about gossip heard earlier that morning. Guards dressed in full regalia with gloved hands firmly gripping the hilts of their unsheathed swords marched in perfect rhythm, patrolling the grounds for any signs of trouble. The pounding of their heavy boots thundered throughout the halls, creating an ominous threat before they were even visible.

Despite the activity going on around him, Richard was completely oblivious to it all. Without Kahlan, he was like a dead man walking. His shoulders were slumped under the weight of his grief, his head bent down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Guards and staff alike cast fleeting glances at the despondent Seeker, sensing that something was definitely wrong but knowing better than to speak to him. Compared to yesterday afternoon when they had arrived, he was a stark contrast to the Seeker who couldn't contain his smile or break his lingering gaze from the Mother Confessor. After passing him, their heads immediately snapped close together, eyes wide and hands covering mouths as questioning whispers of concern floated through the air as Zedd passed by. It was apparent to all that something tragic had happened and that it involved the Mother Confessor.

The echoing of Richard's boots as they struck the marble floor mimicked the numb, hollow beating of his heart. He had refused to allow Zedd to tend to the head injury he'd received when Brey had attacked him with the Ta'all Ruk'tan, brushing it off as nothing. Leaving the Crypt of Secrets, his tears had ceased with his steadfast resolve to find Kahlan no matter how long it took. Deep down, Zedd knew that this was something that Richard would never recover from. Even though he believed her dead, he just prayed to the Spirits that Kahlan was still alive for Richard's sake.

Stopping by Cara's room, they found the door cracked opened. Entering the room, they discovered Edmond dozing in a chair in the corner of the dark room, his hands folded in his lap around his rotund belly. His chin rested against his chest, a soft snore filling the room. They turned to find Cara sleeping soundly in her bed. Richard quietly made his way to her side, taking in her peaceful form. Her face looked pale especially against her blond hair, but definitely better than when he had seen her last evening.

Sensing someone's presence in the room, Edmond awoke with a start. Seeing Richard and Zedd, he jumped to his feet. "Mr. Cypher, you've returned! The Mother Confessor is safe?"

Richard was unable to find his voice or make his mouth work. His bottom lip began to quiver as he attempted to find the words that refused to form. He racked his teeth over his bottom lip, biting down hard in an effort to restrain the panic that gripped his soul. He could only stare at the sleeping Mord'Sith, unable to look at the man now standing on the other side of her bed.

"No, Edmond…there was an accident. I'm afraid Kahlan is gon…" Zedd softly began, his eyes never leaving Richard.

"Kahlan is missing…I'm going to find her," Richard resolutely interjected, loath to hear Zedd voice the words that he feared most. Richard finally glanced briefly at Edmond, his eyes filled with venom.

"Dear me!" Edmond loudly gasped, fearful for the Mother Confessor and shaken by the emotional state of the Seeker. The pain that enveloped Richard told him that he dare not venture another question regarding the Mother Confessor's disappearance. "I know if anyone can find her, it is you, Mr. Cypher."

"Thank you, Edmond," Richard evenly replied. "How is Cara?"

"Doing much better, sir. Aggie tended to her wound after you left last evening. We gave her some tea with herbs to help her heal and rest. She's been sleeping comfortably since. I've not left her side."

"Thank you…I appreciate all that you and Aggie have done for her."

With that, Richard immediately turned to leave the room. Edmond stared at the Seeker in bewilderment as he watched him make his way to the door, wishing he knew what had happened but wise enough to know better than to ask.

"Lord Rahl?"

The weak voice calling his name caused Richard to stop instantly in his steps. Returning to Cara's bed, Richard softly answered. "I'm right here."

"How is the Mother Confessor?"

"I don't…know…Cara," he replied, his voice faltering momentarily. "She's missing. Get some rest…I'll check in on you later."

Her eyelids still heavy from the herbal tea, Cara could only nod her head as her eyes slipped closed again. She mumbled something more, but her words were indiscernible. After a moment, Richard turned and headed for the door once more, unable to bear talking about Kahlan anymore.

"Richard, you need to get some rest as well. I'll come and check on you later," Zedd told him, not really expecting an answer. Richard had not said a word the entire time it took them to make their way out of the Keep.

As the door closed behind him, Zedd turned back to Edmond. "I'm afraid things have just grown far worse than we ever could have imagined, my friend," he informed him with a ragged sigh.

XXX

Standing outside of Kahlan's suite, Richard could only stare at the open door. Images of the scene that he had left in that room last night played over in his mind. He had told Cara yesterday that he would return with Kahlan. Now, she was just as missing as she had been last night and yet more so. Last night, he knew she was in the Wizard's Keep. Now, he had no clue where to even begin to look for the missing Confessor.

Richard had fully expected to rescue her and bring her safely back to her room…their room. He had told Kahlan yesterday that last night would be a night neither of them would ever forget, having the opportunity to at last consummate their love. Instead, it had turned into a living nightmare that would no doubt haunt him until he found her.

Swallowing hard, Richard steeled himself as he entered the room, dreading the scene that awaited him. Scenes of Kahlan's attack, the broken furniture…the blood. He knew that the emptiness and loneliness would only intensify in her room without her there with him. To his surprise, Richard was greeted by Aggie.

"Richard!" she cried with relief, her eyes lighting up at the site of him. Towel in hand, she was busy preparing the suite for his and Kahlan's return. As she took in Richard's appearance, her smile immediately fell away. "Richard…what happened? Where's Kahlan?"

"Kahlan is…she's… missing," he softly told her. "There was an accident."

"Dear Spirits!" Aggie murmured, her eyes instantly growing moist. "Richard, I know if anyone can find her, it's you," she reassured him as she quickly came to stand before him. She lovingly gathered him into her arms, pulling her closely to him as he stiffened.

He automatically wrapped his arms around the stout woman for a moment before quickly pulling back, fearing he would lose all control if he allowed her to comfort him any longer.

Richard's mind and heart was at war with the reality of what had happened to her. His heart told him that Kahlan was still alive, out there somewhere fighting at this very moment to escape from Brey and return to him. His mind on the other hand told him that there was no way that anyone could have survived a powerful explosion of magic like that, that he had lost her forever. He felt his throat constrict with the painful thought, tears once again rising to the surface, but he refused to let them fall. It wouldn't help Kahlan is he fell apart.

Seeing the anguish in his eyes, Aggie took him by the hand as she led him to the bathroom. "You look an absolute mess! We need to get you cleaned up. What will Kahlan say when you find her looking like this?"

Richard allowed Aggie to lead him, exhaustion tugging at his body despite the dire urgency of starting the search for Kahlan. But he didn't even know where to begin. She could be hundreds of leagues from here for all he knew. He knew he had to start somewhere though, but where?

As if reading his mind, Aggie interrupted his thoughts. "You need to rest before you can start searching for Kahlan. You won't be doing yourself or her any good if you drop from exhaustion. You need to stay strong for her. Now, you get cleaned up and get some rest. I'll send some food up for you."

Standing in the bathroom, Richard slowly turned to look at the affectionate woman. "Thank you, Aggie. I am going to find her…"

"I know you are, Richard. You're the Seeker. Besides, you two love each other too much to stay apart."

Giving her a faint smile, Richard sat down on a chair and began removing his boots. As the door closed behind her, an overwhelming sense of loneliness suddenly swept over him. With trembling fingers, he began unlacing his pants and removing his shirt. Kahlan was supposed to be doing this for him. They were supposed to be removing each other's clothes as they exchanged kisses filled with intense passion and long pent up desire, relishing in the excitement from each other's touch and the feel of their bodies pressed hotly against each other.

This was not at all how last night was supposed to have gone.

XXX

Reentering the bedroom, Richard found a tray of food sitting ready for him on a nearby table. Aggie had thankfully seen to it that the room had been cleaned and put back in order before Richard had returned from the Keep.

A large vase of flower freshly picked from the Confessor's garden sat on Kahlan's dressing table, her brush laid out and ready for use, her travelling pack leaning against the chair. Walking to the dressing table, Richard picked up her brush, slowly running his fingers along the stiff bristles. He loved her luscious hair, its length and beauty rivaled by no one. Memories of secretly watching Kahlan as she brushed the raven tresses, wishing it were him brushing her hair brought a small smile to his lips. He didn't think it was much of a secret, though. Kahlan had caught him staring at her more times than he could count, giving him her special smile as she continued brushing her hair.

Richard loved that special smile. That smile belonged to him, Richard Cypher, and none other. With a single upturn of those beautiful lips, her smile gave him strength, caused his heart to soar, and at the same time, brought an overwhelming sense of peace to his soul. It spoke of her undying love for him, told him that she was there for him no matter what, that she believed in him above all else.

Setting the brush down, Richard looked up. The image staring back at him in the mirror startled him. The eyes he saw there were so dead and yet filled with such intense pain. The resolve that had hardened his heart and stopped the tears while he was in the crypt had diminished considerably now that he stood alone in her room surrounded by her things.

Ignoring the tray of food, Richard made his way to Kahlan's bed…the bed that they were to lay claim to each other in, that they would hopefully one day make their daughters in.

Richard ran his fingers over the bedcover, lost in his tormented thoughts. He didn't know which was worse – the thought that Kahlan could be dead or that Kahlan was alive and at the mercy of Brey. Both possibilities caused a wave of nausea to wash over him, causing his stomach to twist into knots.

Lying cleaned and folded neatly at the foot of the bed was Kahlan's green blanket. The blanket that he had made love to Kahlan's torn half on, the blanket she had wrapped herself in many cool nights during the last several months.

Unable to bring himself to lie in their bed without her, Richard settled himself on the hard floor beside it. Pulling her blanket and a pillow down with him, he curled up on the floor and closed his eyes. With the pillow under his head, he tightly squeezed her blanket against his chest, wishing with all his heart that it was Kahlan in his arms. Inhaling deeply, Richard breathed in her scent, the scent that was uniquely Kahlan, the scent that made his pulse race and his head spin. He prayed to the spirits that when he woke Kahlan would somehow be here in his arms with him.

XXX

She sat there for several moments, attempting to gather her senses, to get her bearing and calm her erratic breathing. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her blood roaring in her ears; she felt faint. Holding her head in her hands, Kahlan immediately remembered that her wrist was still broken. Crying out in pain, her head fell back. Squeezing her eyes shut, she clutched her injured wrist against her, breathing through the fierce sharpness until it finally diminished to a throbbing ache once more.

A rush of horrifying memories suddenly came roaring back with a vengeance. Like a tidal wave, images of the last several hours flooded her mind. Images of Brey's delusions and brutality, the Sparrow's Eye, Richard and Zedd coming to stop him. Brey attacking Richard with the staff…

 _"Richard!"_ she breathed.

Just as her fingers had wrapped around Brey's arm, there had been a powerful blast of magic. Bright light flooded the crypt, enveloping her in a cocoon of magic, holding her suspended. And then…nothing. Absolute nothingness. No Brey, no Zedd…no Richard.

As her eyes began to adjust, the intense light slowly started to fade. Focusing her vision, Kahlan began to take in her surroundings that looked vaguely familiar. It was a room filled with artifacts and books…she was still in the Crypt of Secrets. There was debris all over, broken glass, books and artifacts scattered about. It appeared as though a violent storm had somehow erupted within the heart of the crypt.

She listened intently for several breathless moments, straining to hear something, anything that would tell her that Richard was alright or if Brey was near. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of Brey. She couldn't let him gain any more power or try to hurt Richard again.

 _"Richard?"_ Kahlan cautiously called out, her voice coming out barely above a whisper.

Kahlan shakily stood to her feet, attempting once more to brush away the stubborn smudges of dirt and blood on her tattered dress that still refused to disappear, though she kept trying. She warily looked around, fearful that Brey would appear at any moment, but desperate to find Richard. She slowly made her way through the crypt, stepping over broken shards of glass and piles of books scattered about. The destruction she saw caused alarm to begin to well up within her. She had to find Richard and Zedd, make sure they were alright.

 _"Richard!"_ she called a little louder, panic she felt in her heart now rising in her voice as she turned in a close circle, searching for her Seeker.

Turning again, she noticed that the door to the Crypt of Secrets stood closed before her. Someone had left, closing the door behind them. Richard and Zedd never would have left without finding her first. Maybe it was Brey. What if Brey had done something to them?

Running for the door, Kahlan was startled when her hand passed through the door handle. Standing there for a moment, Kahlan attempted to wrap her mind around what was happening. Reaching for the handle once more, terror gripped her heart as she watched in shock as her hand once again passed right through the handle.

Trembling, Kahlan slowly and carefully placed her palm flatly against the impenetrable wooden door as she tried to calm her racing heart. Applying a little pressure, her hand swiftly passed through the door, causing her to stumble forward a step. Kahlan's eyes were wide with horror as she stared at the site of her arm now protruding through the door…and yet experiencing no pain.

Quickly pulling her arm back, Kahlan swallowed down the fear that threatened to overtake her. _"This isn't possible…"_ she whispered.

Something was definitely wrong. It had to be something with the crypt, something related to the magical explosion. It must have created some sort of disturbance within the room or worse…within her. She had to find Zedd and Richard. Zedd might be able to figure out what had happened.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kahlan stepped through the closed door, not sure of what to expect. Opening her eyes, she found herself standing in the dark, empty corridor outside of the Crypt of Secrets. Her breathing became ragged as she attempted to grasp the reality of what was happening to her. This shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't be able to pass through solid objects…and yet her feet seemed to be able to move along the stone floor without falling through.

This was insanity…what had Brey done to her? It had to be connected to him and the staff he had been holding. There had to be a logical explanation for all of this. She had to find Zedd right away; he would know what to do.


	2. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Alone in the library of the Confessor's Palace, Richard stood staring at the towering walls of books. Scanning the numerous volumes that stared back at him, he quickly ran a finger over the spines of the texts, anxiously searching for the information he so desperately needed.

His eyes suddenly lit up as he pulled another volume from the shelf and immediately began flipping through it as he made his way back to his chair. Stacks of books of various sizes and topics littered the table, many of them already abandoned by the Seeker. Settling into the chair that had been his home for the last several hours, Richard's brow furrowed as he began pouring over the text, hoping to find the answers that he was seeking.

 _"Benders are a race of people that possess the magical ability to manipulate all forms of time and space at their will. They are, however, only able to transport themselves short distances…several have attempted to alter or strengthen their magic, extending the distance through other various forms of magic…these attempts have led to immense psychological breakdowns, disturbances in time, and even death…"_

His eyes followed his finger as it quickly skimmed the information. Time was of the essence and Kahlan didn't have any. Flipping several pages ahead, Richard continued on.

 _"…their race originated in the southern most region of the New World along the boundary separating Westland from the Midlands…the race of Benders has been gradually declining over the years and are now thought to be extinct…"_

"I found one for you…" Richard muttered bitterly under his breath, fighting back the anger that threatened to overwhelm him. Now he just needed to find him again. The hope of finding Brey and Kahlan, making the Bender regret the day he had ever been born gave Richard the strength he needed to press on.

Sitting back, Richard ran his hands over his face, pausing to rub his weary eyes before raking them back through his long strands. Pushing the book aside, he grabbed another one from the stack he'd already set out and began flipping through the volume.

 _"…Benders are unstable, their magic highly unpredictable…their ability to manipulate time and space can cause some of them to become mentally unbalanced which has led to a rapid increase in the decline in their numbers…"_

"That's putting it mildly," Richard grumbled with a sneer. While some of the information he was finding was helping him understand Benders, it was also causing his fury to steadily burn brighter. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to tear someone apart.

He and Kahlan should be together right now in her bed making love, discovering and exploring each other's bodies, exciting each other and revealing what they've held in their hearts for each other all these months. They should not be apart…not one of them Creator only knew where. They were supposed to be planning their wedding, enjoying the beginning of their new life together.

He refused to believe that Kahlan was dead, that she was gone forever. If she were dead, he would know it. Her death was something that he could never and would never accept.

"Where are you, Kahlan?" he whispered before reading on.

 _"…with a single thought, Benders can disappear in a spectacular blast of magical light, reappearing several meters away…their power is uncontainable…they cannot be held by any magic, not even the magic of a Wizard of the First Order…the only thing that can contain a Bender's magic is a Rada'Han."_

Frustrated, Richard suddenly closed the book, shoving it aside. This was getting him nowhere. He was no closer to finding Kahlan than he had been several hours ago when he had begun his search in the library. Pulling another book from the large stacks he had accumulated, he plowed headlong into the manuscript, not knowing what else to do at that point.

 _"…Benders are volatile beings…quick tempered and should be guarded against at all times…their unstable psychological state worsens over time with the increased use of their magic causing them to become extremely violent and dangerous…a Bender's magic cannot be stopped by other forms of magic…it also does not merge well with some specific types of magic (see…Confessors …)_

Richard immediately sank back into his chair, his heart growing heavier with every word that he absorbed, his worry for Kahlan intensifying. Slamming the book closed, Richard shoved his chair back, growling as he leapt to his feet. He began pacing around the library like a caged animal, his anger and grief simmering just below the surface, desperate for action.

"Why are you up?"

Richard came to an abrupt halt at the sound of the familiar voice. Hanging his head, he attempted to harness the fury that was refusing to be restrained. Keeping his back to the voice, he curtly replied, "I have to find her, Zedd."

"You need to sleep. You aren't going to do her any bit of good if you're exhausted," he gently scolded as he made his way to the table piled high with books. Picking one up, he curiously inspected the spine.

"I slept."

"Not much from what I can tell. Aggie says that you haven't eaten anything either."

"Zedd…don't," the Seeker angrily snapped.

Turning on his heel, Richard's eyes were dark and threatening, warning the Wizard not to push him. He was in no mood for a lecture, not interested in his opinion, and refused to hear any talk remotely related to the possibility that Kahlan was dead.

"What have you discovered so far?" Zedd ventured in another direction, not deterred by the fury storming in his grandson's eyes. He had never seen him look this bad before. His disheveled hair fell across his brow, his eyes were hard and lined with exhaustion, his jaw was clenched tight with barely restrained anger.

Drawing a haggard breath, Richard walked back to the table, sinking into his chair once more. "Nothing that has brought any measure of comfort. Brey is more dangerous than either of us ever imagined. Kahlan is in extreme danger and I have no idea where to even begin to look for her."

Suddenly jumping to his feet again, Richard continued. "She's alive, Zedd. If Kahlan…if she was…dead…I would know it. I would know it in here," he adamantly declared, his voice cracking with emotion as he pounded his fist against his chest in frustration. Tears glistened in his eyes as he stared at his grandfather, desperate for him to believe him. Richard refused to let his tears fall. Kahlan needed him.

"I know you love her, Richard," Zedd gently began, his own eyes growing moist at seeing the anguish that consumed his grandson. "It's a terrible thing that has happened. You and Kahlan more than anyone deserve to be happy after everything you have both sacrificed for others, after everything the two of you have had to endure. I will do everything in my power to help you find her, but you may have to accept the fact that Kahlan is…"

"NO!" Richard roared at the Wizard. "No, I don't, Zedd, because she is not dead! Kahlan is alive!" His eyes narrowed into a deadly glare, his chest tightening further with the raw emotion that burned like liquid flames in his veins, its need for release too strong to ignore any longer. "If you would have used your magic like I begged you to, Kahlan would be here with me now, not still at the mercy of that lunatic! You hesitated and it cost me my life! It cost me Kahlan!"

With a broken heart, Zedd watched the Seeker seething before him, his finger pointed accusingly at him. Zedd knew in his heart that he had made the right decision. "Richard you know that's not true. If I had used my Wizard's fire, Kahlan would have been killed instantly along with Brey."

"Cara could have brought her back with the breath of life!" Richard's fist slammed down on the table before him, causing some of the books to tumble from their stacks. His rage rumbled throughout the library, slamming against the books, and reverberating back to him.

"You don't know that, Richard. The Wizard's fire would have burned her so badly that Cara would never have been able to revive her."

Richard stared at his grandfather, the tormented storm that had erupted in his heart refusing to be suppressed. It wasn't Zedd who had failed, it wasn't Zedd's fault for what had happened to Kahlan…it was all his. Richard had no one to blame but himself for failing Kahlan. His accusing gaze fell to the floor, too ashamed to look his grandfather in the eye. "It's my fault," Richard harshly stated, his voice filled with guilt.

Making his way to his grandson, the old Wizard placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Richard. If I knew what to do, I would tell you, but I have no idea where to even begin."

Kahlan and her love had been the most precious gift Richard had ever received in his entire life and now she had been viciously taken away from him. How would he ever be able to go on without her? He had died in that Keep the moment the staff unleashed its magic, exploding in a burst of light and taking Kahlan with it.

"The Keep!" Richard suddenly exclaimed, hope flickering like a dim spark in his heart as he looked into the Wizard's face.

"What?"

"The Wizard's Keep. You said yourself that there are all sorts of powerful magic and valuable information kept hidden in there. There has to be something in there that can help us get Kahlan back."

With a heavy sigh, Zedd finally replied after studying his grandson's face for several moments. "Richard, I will take you to the Keep only under one condition. You must promise me you will get something to eat and go right to bed. Do not attempt to go there alone. I will take you to the Keep at first light."

"Zedd, I can't…"

"Richard, you cannot do anything for Kahlan tonight. It's late, you haven't eaten since before we arrived in Aydindril, and you've slept little. The Keep is filled with dangerous traps and snares. If I take you into that Keep in your current state, you'll get us both killed."

With a reluctant sigh, Richard slowly nodded his agreement. He knew he would need Zedd's help if he wanted to find what he needed to reach Kahlan. "I'm sorry, Zedd. I know what happened to Kahlan wasn't your fault."

"It's alright, my boy. I have replayed the situation over and over again in my mind since then, asking myself if I did the right thing. I have to believe that I did. I know I would have killed her and I couldn't have lived with myself if I had done that to you and Kahlan."

"I know, Zedd. I've replayed it all over in my mind too, wondering if there was something I could have done differently. I should have been strong enough to save her, but I wasn't."

"There was nothing we could have done at that point, Richard. Brey had the Ta'all Ruk'tan. There was no way to predict how Brey's magic would react with the ancient magic of the staff. That particular combination of magic could have created any number of scenarios," Zedd told him as they left the library.

Heading for the kitchen alone, Richard could not shake the nagging feeling that there was something he was missing. Something kept tugging at his mind, telling him that he was getting closer to the answers he wanted; he just had to make the connection. He prayed the Keep held what he ultimately needed.

XXX

Edmond sat at a small desk, deep in thought as he scanned over documents scattered before him, his small reading glasses sitting at the tip of his pointed nose. A candle burned brightly on the table as he read over countless reports that been gradually filtering in over the last several months now. Towns all over the Midlands were sending in requests for aid money to assist in repairing the damage done when rifts began erupting all over the territory, destroying businesses as well as farmland.

So absorbed in his work, Edmond never heard the soft knock on the door or the handle turning. He jumped when he happened to glance up and saw Zedd's white shock of hair standing out in the dimly lit room.

"Did I startle you, old friend?" Zedd asked with a soft chuckle.

"I should say so," Edmond gasped as he slumped back in his chair, placing a hand over his suddenly racing heart.

"How's our obstinate Mord'Sith?" Zedd quietly asked as he came to stand by Cara's bed.

"I can hear you; I'm not dead you know."

The disdain in Cara's retort brought a small smile to both men's lips. "Cara, my dear, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed with a knife," she sarcastically replied as she attempted to sit up.

"No, Miss Cara!" Edmond scolded as he leapt from his chair and came to stand next to Zedd. "You're not healed well enough to be up yet."

"I assure you I'm fine," Cara insisted as she propped herself up with Zedd's assistance. "Mord'Sith don't lie about in bed when the Mother Confessor is missing and the Lord Rahl is falling apart."

"I'll take care of Richard. You just worry about getting better," Zedd insisted with a frown.

"You can't handle Lord Rahl like I can. Where is he now?"

"He was in the library searching through books for information that would help him find Kahlan. We're going back to the Wizard's Keep but not until morning. I sent him to the kitchen to get something to eat and then to bed. The boy hasn't eaten since before we arrived in Aydindril! I don't know how he can go without food for that long!"

"What exactly happened?"

With a sigh, Zedd relayed the events leading up to Brey finding the Ta'all Ruk'tan, the explosion, and Kahlan and Brey's disappearance. "Then Richard went on a tirade, practically destroying the Crypt of Secrets in an attempt to find Kahlan," Zedd informed her with irritation in his voice. "It's going to take weeks to clean it all up and put the crypt back together."

"So where are Brey and Kahlan now?" Edmond inquired, standing at Zedd's side, quietly absorbing all the information.

"I don't know, Edmond," Zedd sadly replied. "I believe Brey and Kahlan were killed instantly. There is no way that they could have survived that powerful of a blast. Richard on the other hand refuses to listen to reason. He insists that Kahlan is alive and that Brey is holding her somewhere. He's in denial, practically inconsolable. I've never seen him like this before. I'm only taking him to the Wizard's Keep tomorrow because that's what he feels he must do, but in the end, I'm afraid it will only prove that Kahlan is truly gone."

"If Kahlan and Brey did survive, what could have happened to them?" Cara asked, silently berating herself for being injured. She should have been there in the Keep with Lord Rahl.

"Cara, there is no way that they could have survived…"

"Just humor me! What could have possibly happened to them?"

"There's no way of predicting. The Ta'all Ruk'tan magnifies the possessor's magic beyond imagine. They could be hundreds of leagues from here by now. Richard swears he will not rest until he has searched all three territories plus the Old World until he finds her. "

"That could take years!" Edmond cried in amazement.

"Richard will stop at nothing when it comes to Kahlan, even if it means jeopardizing logic and common sense."

"What does he hope to find in the Wizard's Keep?" Cara sat up on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side. While everyone was deep in conversation, she had managed to get herself almost completely out of bed.

"He seems to think that the answer to finding Kahlan lies in there somewhere. I only hope he's right. If Kahlan truly is dead, Richard won't survive it," Zedd grimly replied. "When we lost Kahlan, I'm afraid we lost Richard as well."

"Well, I going to help Lord Rahl find the Mother Confessor. I'm going to the Keep with you in the morning," Cara informed them.

"But, Miss Cara…" Edmond began to protest, but was quickly cut off by the withering glare he received from the Mord'Sith.

"Kahlan is my friend, too," Cara softly said. "She gave me my life back when she rightfully should have taken it. I owe her no less than to try and save hers."

"We have all saved each other's lives on numerous occasions, Cara. That's what friends do."

"I know and this time is just as important as all the others if not more so. I can't sit idly by, watching Lord Rahl suffer, and not do something to help him."

"I don't think you're going to be able to talk her out of it, Zedd," Edmond warned with a small smile, studying the Wizard out of the corner of his eye.

"See? Even my babysitter here has enough sense to know better than to argue with a Mord'Sith," Cara said with a wink at Edmond.

"Alright, we leave at first light…but if I see that you're having the least bit of trouble with that wound, I'm sending your Mord'Sith backside right back here to this bed," Zedd grumbled. "We're not going to jeopardize your well-being as well. We've already lost Kahlan; I can't bear to lose another." Zedd quickly dabbed at his eyes, the pain of losing his friend still fresh in his heart.

"Now, was that so hard?" Cara smiled triumphantly at Zedd and then Edmond despite the sadness she felt for Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor. It touched her heart, though, to see Zedd's affection for her as well.

"Cara, you have to understand that if we don't find evidence in the Keep that she is out there somewhere, it falls upon us to make Richard accept the fact that Kahlan is gone…forever."

"I know, Zedd, but for Richard's sake, let's not dwell on that until we have no other choice."


	3. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Leaving the kitchen with a full stomach and a renewed spark of hope in his heart, Richard made his way back towards Kahlan's suite. The words that he had read in the books floated through his weary mind. The information that he had gleaned had been upsetting to say the least, but he was confident that it would eventually prove useful in the end.

It was painful to know the danger that Kahlan was still in, but hopefully the Wizard's Keep would be able to provide some clues or some magical artifact that could help him get to her soon. Thoughts of what that Bender could be doing to her right now began interweaving itself in between the fragments of information he had gathered.

The sight of blood covering the side of her face and spattered on her tattered dress, the countless bruises, her broken wrist hanging limply, the fear and pain that resided in her eyes tore at his heart. And those were just the things he did know about. He couldn't bear to think about the other things Brey had done to her, was doing to her now. He had sworn to himself that Kahlan would not have to endure any more suffering, but he had failed her.

It made his heart hammer in his chest knowing that Kahlan was injured, most likely frightened and alone with that monster, wondering if he would ever come for her. She was probably clinging to that hope, counting the hours until he would come and save her from Brey and the nightmare that she was now living. And he had no clue where to even begin to look for her.

And on top of that, there was the fear of her using her powers on the Bender. What if she tried to confess Brey again? Who knows what kind of reaction might occur. It could kill her if she unleashes her power into that beast.

Loneliness began to converge around him, pressing in on him from all sides. He missed Kahlan so much, her absence causing his heart to ache with longing. She was the center of his universe and now she was missing.

Stopping by Cara's room, Richard found the Mord'Sith sleeping soundly again. Edmond was asleep in his chair in the corner with a blanket draped across him. A book lay open in his lap, his reading glasses perched on the tip of his slender nose. It brought a small smile to his face to see them taking such good care of Cara in spite of the fact that she was Mord'Sith, trained to hate and kill all Confessors no matter the circumstances. They had fully accepted their friend without question, welcoming her as if she had been family all along.

With a sigh of resignation, Richard left to return to Kahlan's suite, knowing deep down that it would only intensify the anguish he was already battling. Being in her room, seeing her things, breathing in her scent that saturated the entire suite just amplified the intensity of his grief. It should have made him feel better, feel closer to her, providing a calming sense of comfort being this close to things that reminded him of her. Instead, it just reminded him of the agonizing distance that now separated them.

Entering the room, his eyes quickly scanned the darkness as moonlight filtered through the glass balcony doors. Shapeless shadows floated across her bed as the wind danced through the leaves of the trees just outside her room.

Walking past the bed, Richard came to stand in front of the large terrace doors that overlooked the extravagant Palace gardens. Crossing his arms across his chest, he stared out into the inky darkness of the night. Tears left unshed suddenly pooled in his eyes, his sorrow threatening to strangle him.

Richard knew from the moment he saw Kahlan that she had captured his heart and that he would love no other, despite Zedd's warnings to stay away from her. And now he was slammed face to face with the stark reality of losing her. It was not a reality that he knew how to accept nor did he ever want to accept. He would rather cling to the blind hope that she was alive and the unrealistic expectation of finding her someday than to die knowing that he had lost her forever that day in the Keep. Because, if Kahlan truly died last night, then so did his heart and his whole reason for existing.

Settling down on the floor that had become his bed, Richard took his boots off. He pulled her blanket and pillow down with him, clutching the blanket to him as he curled up on his side. Exhaustion was more than determined to drag him into a restless slumber despite how desperately he wanted to fight against it.

Everything inside of him screamed to run to the Wizard's Keep right now despite Zedd's warning and begin the search for information that would lead him to his beloved, but he knew that Zedd was ultimately right. He couldn't afford to make even the slightest mistake in the Keep because of exhaustion. The Keep was extremely dangerous and it could not only cost him and Zedd their lives, but most of all it could cost him Kahlan in the end.

Caressing the blanket against his face, he once again drank in her scent. Despite his resolve, a single tear suddenly escaped from the corner of his eye, wetting the soft fibers. "I love you, my Kahlan," he whispered into the blanket as he unwillingly yielded to the fatigue that consumed his body.

XXX

The dark narrow passageways of the Keep made Kahlan tense as she searched for a way out as well as Richard and Zedd. Dreariness and foreboding waxed and waned with every turn she took. The walls were moist in spots with trickling water. Torches lining the hallways sat cold and lifeless and yet there was a faint magical glow to the walls allowing her to see where she was headed. The only sound she heard was the pounding of her own heart. Her boots were silent as they struck the stone floor, reminding her of the dreadfulness of her situation.

Hurrying through the lowest level of the Keep, Kahlan pushed on despite the overwhelming fatigue that battled for control. She just wanted to lie down and sleep for days, but she knew she couldn't if she wanted to get out of the Keep. Her desperation to find Richard drove her on.

Something was definitely wrong and she had to find out what it was. She couldn't begin to comprehend the fact that she was able to pass through doors, that she couldn't feel anything, grab hold of objects. Kahlan clutched her aching wrist to her body as she turned down another hall, forcing herself to keep moving despite the fact that she had been lost in the lower level of the Keep for the last few hours.

The underground rooms were like a maze of corridors, intended to disorient those who had no knowledge of where they were going. It helped in preventing intruders who had somehow made it past the magical barriers from finding the Crypt of Secrets any time soon. Rubbing her weary eyes, Kahlan decided that it had been a very effective tactic.

Until Brey, Kahlan had never been this far down in the Wizard's Keep. No one was allowed down here except for certain Wizards of the highest rank. There were too many forms of powerful and dangerous magic that could fall into the wrong hands…like Brey's hands.

It was the magical staff, the Ta'all Ruk'tan. It had to be the cause of whatever was going on with her now. She wondered what kind of effect the staff had exhibited on Brey. Thankfully, she hadn't seen any sign of him either. Maybe he had been killed by the powerful magic.

Kahlan knew she wasn't dead because she wasn't in the Underworld. She wasn't alive, though, either. It was the strangest sensation she had ever experienced. Her broken wrist and pounding head reminded her of the fact that she could still experience pain. The exhaustion that laid claim to every fiber of her being told her she was not dead even though she felt close to it. The fear and panic that resided in her heart, the desperate need to find Richard told her that she was still clinging to some sort of life if she could call it that.

The fact that she woke up all alone in the Crypt of Secrets revealed that something devastating had happened. The truth that she could pass through doors and objects, the fact that she was warm and yet chilled to the bone was a constant reminder that she was not alive.

Kahlan wandered down endless passageways, each of them looking just like the one before it. She ached to see Richard, to feel his touch, to know that everything was going to be alright. Brey was gone now and she didn't care where as long as he was no longer near them. She didn't want anything else interfering with her and Richard's happiness. Brey had already taken precious time from them. She would not allow any more to be taken from them.

Kahlan was supposed to be lying in her big bed in her lover's arms right now, feeling the full length of his flesh pressed deliciously close against hers, their breath mingling as their mouths devoured each other.

Exhausted and frustrated, tears began to trickle down her face. This was to have been their night. After all the months of wanting and never having, desiring and always denying, craving and never satisfying, Richard had proven his love more powerful than her magic. It was the hardest experience she had ever gone through. Confessors weren't meant to receive such love without the touch of magic, but Richard had discovered the answer, giving her the most precious gift he could have ever given her…himself.

Turning another corner, Kahlan sighed with relief when she saw a set of stairs that would lead her up to the next level. Wiping the tears from her face, she started the climb that would at least get her out of the lowest level of the Keep and away from the Crypt of Secrets. She felt a faint glimmer of hope as she began taking the steps two at a time. Hopefully, Richard and Zedd were still in the Keep searching for her.

Reaching the top, Kahlan began to recognize where she was. She remembered being at the top of these steps yesterday when Brey had pulled her back, keeping her from falling down the stairs. It was also where he had kissed, groping her, forcing himself on her before mercifully pulling back. She shuddered at the memory, shame for what Brey had done to her clinging to her like a wet cloak. Her body and heart was for Richard and Richard only. She would never give herself to another. Kahlan swore she would die before that ever happened.

XXX

Morning light began to stream in, shining on the form sleeping on the floor. Richard slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright rays that attempted to blind him. He couldn't believe that he had actually fallen asleep especially when he should be searching for a way to find Kahlan.

Squeezing her green blanket to his chest one last time, Richard buried his nose in the soft fibers, inhaling her deeply once more. He needed her scent forever imprinted in his mind and on his heart if he was going to survive this. He hated to let go of the blanket. It reminded him so much of Kahlan. Holding it close to him made him feel better, made him feel somehow closer to her.

Richard reluctantly released his hold on the blanket as he sat up, stiffness assaulting his body after lying curled up on his side on the hard floor for several hours. Sleeping on the floor shouldn't bother him after all the months spent sleeping in the woods on the cold hard ground, but every inch of him was still tense with panic with Kahlan's disappearance.

With a heavy sigh, Richard rubbed his eyes as he tipped his head back against the edge of the bed. He knew that Aggie must have figured out that he was sleeping on the floor since the bed was never disturbed. When he came in last night, the pillow had been laying on the edge of the bed, Kahlan's blanket folded carefully on top of it, waiting for him, ready to bring him a small measure of comfort.

Tears instantly filled his eyes as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. His heart felt so fragile under the crushing heaviness of his grief. Leaning his forehead against his drawn up knees, Richard found himself unable to prevent his tears from falling any longer. He just missed her so much, his sorrow tearing at his heart.

Richard's loneliness when he had left with Sister Verna had been difficult to withstand, but he had been able to survive it because he knew that he and Kahlan would be reunited again. Even though he hadn't been there with her, Richard knew that Cara would protect Kahlan with her life, allowing him the sweet expectation of seeing her again. He had clung to the knowledge that Kahlan was anxiously waiting for his return. It was the only thing that had gotten him through that time of separation, making it somewhat bearable.

Now, Richard had no idea where Kahlan was. Was she dead? Alive? Was she trying to escape from Brey and return to him? Was she thinking of him right now? Kahlan could be anywhere in the world right now for all he knew with Brey doing only Spirits knew what to her. Lifting his head, Richard quickly ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, wiping the sleep and the tears from his eyes. Losing himself in his sorrow was not going to bring her back. She needed him to be strong. And he would be…for her.

Swallowing back his emotion, Richard reached for his boots. Pulling them on, he tried to figure out how he knew that Kahlan was still alive, how he could try to explain it to Zedd. He knew that Zedd thought that he just didn't want to accept the fact that Kahlan was dead, but it was so much more than that.

He and Kahlan shared a connection, a bond that he knew and felt but couldn't really explain. As their love grew, it had just become a part of him similar to how he had become one with the Sword of Truth. His sword had become an extension of himself and so had his bond with Kahlan. Their love united them, binding them forever as one. And soon, he knew they would be connected physically as well.

Richard's soul felt a reassuring pull of hope because of the infinite bond he shared with the woman he loved. Even after the accident in the Keep, Richard still felt that bond. Although it had dimmed considerably, it was still there like a small beacon in the night, guiding him, telling him not to give up on her. And he never would...no matter what anyone tried to tell him.

XXX

Finally finding her way to the main floor of the Keep, Kahlan continued to search for signs of Richard and Zedd. They would not have left without finding her first. Richard would have never left willingly without her, without knowing that she was alright. Something had to be wrong, maybe with Richard. What if he had been severely injured in the explosion? Zedd may have had to take him back to the Palace to care for him.

 _"Dear Spirits, no…"_ she whispered, her eyes widening with fear. _"Richard!"_ Kahlan called in desperation.

She was frantic to find her love, to see his face, to run to him and feel his arms enveloping her in a protective embrace. They were finally able to be together, at last free to share their love for another. Last night was supposed to have been their night and now this.

 _"Richard!"_ She cried his name again, her desperate scream echoing in her ears with the same response. Nothing.

Wiping a sudden stray tear from her cheek, Kahlan shoved aside the rising panic, choosing rather to cling to the love she and Richard shared for one another. Their love was powerful and had seen them through so much, had proven more powerful than even her magic. It wouldn't let her down now.

Finding no sign of them, Kahlan decided that they must have returned to the Confessor's Palace. Looking to a high window, she noticed that dawn was beginning to break, faint rays of yellow and pink drifting into the Keep. She hoped that Richard and Zedd were safe and would be returning soon for her.

Kahlan decided to finish her search of the main level for them before heading down the path towards the Confessor's Palace. Hopefully if they weren't here, she would meet them as they came back to the Keep. Now with a plan of attack in mind, hope began to take root in Kahlan's heart once more.

Passing by a large table surrounded by rows of books, Kahlan paused. A small smile crept to her lips as she lovingly ran her fingers along the top of the familiar table. Many hours had been spent sitting at the well-worn desk with the wizards as they taught her history from the books that lined the shelves.

At the time, the days had seemed tedious and long as she recited and recounted the stories handed down over the centuries. They had always managed to make the stories come alive for her, though. With a flick of a hand, they would perform tricks of magic to break the monotony of the lessons. It never ceased to fascinate her.

Sadness seeped into her heart as her fingers brushed the well-worn wood and yet did not feel it. Slamming her fist against the wooden table in anger and frustration, Kahlan's hand passed right through the wood without disturbing it in the least, causing her to almost stumble forward. She cursed under her breath, furious that she couldn't even vent her frustrations.

This was not fair. After all that she and Richard had given up and sacrificed, all the danger they had endured for the good of others; to finally defeat the Keeper and learn that they could actually experience all their love for one another could be only to be torn apart by Brey and his interfering magic was too much to bear. How would she ever survive this?


	4. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Walking down the deserted hallway, Richard headed toward the kitchen in search of Zedd. He wanted to head out for the Wizard's Keep as soon as possible. They had wasted enough valuable time as it already was. He didn't have time to sit around while Zedd filled his stomach and he was pretty certain Kahlan didn't either. Spirits only knew what his Confessor was enduring at that moment. The possibilities made him shudder.

Turning around a corner, Richard heard voices floating down the corridor, coming from the library he had spent several hours in last night. Stopping outside of the library doors, Richard heard Zedd and Edmond talking about Kahlan.

"Don't you think I know that, Edmond?"

"Well, I'm just telling you that we're going to have to make some very important decisions. It's hard enough for everyone as it is. We all loved Kahlan. The palace is already buzzing with rumors and gossip about what happened to her. An announcement confirming her death will have to be made soon."

"I will make the announcement," Zedd stated through gritted teeth before finally huffing in exasperation. "Richard is already devastated; this will kill him for sure. I have to give him some time right now. He needs to feel that he has done whatever he can to find her before we lay this on him."

"We cannot ignore the truth that Kahlan is most likely dead," Edmond adamantly stated. His voice filled with sorrow, but he continued to ramble on with his scattered thoughts.

"We must act quickly, Zedd. As second in charge, I will need to inform the Council. By taking swift action, we can lessen the chance of appearing as though we've lost control. You know someone will see this as an opportunity to sneak in and attempt a takeover. We'll also need to make arrangements for an elaborate memorial service. Kahlan gave everything for the good of the people. That cannot be overlooked with just any trivial memorial service. She deserves the very best, Zedd." It broke Edmond's heart to think that Kahlan was gone after everything she had been through, after finally finding love with the Seeker. But at the same time, he had an entire territory to consider. Aydindril could not appear weak with the loss of the Mother Confessor.

"I know that, Edmond! Do you think it's easy for me to accept Kahlan's dead? I loved her as if she had been my very own flesh and blood. And now I have to watch as it destroys my grandson."

Richard felt his chest constrict with anger, his rage boiling just beneath the surface as they talked about Kahlan's death. She'd only been missing for little over a day and they were already planning her memorial. She was not dead.

Unable to bear it any longer, Richard burst into the library, his fists balled up at his sides. "Stop it! Kahlan is not dead!" Richard hissed, his eyes blazing with anger as well as grief. His face was a mirror of the pain that consumed his heart, his chest heaving with his barely contained fury.

Edmond jumped, startled by Richard's sudden appearance. His sorrow was almost palpable as he stared at the irate Seeker. Zedd immediately stepped towards Richard, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Richard, I'm sorry for what you overheard us discussing, but it is something we have to consider for the good of the Midlands. I'm sorry about what has happened to Kahlan. You know I loved her like my own granddaughter, but I still cannot ignore my duty as Wizard of the First Order. Aydindril and the Midlands must have a Mother Confessor ruling. Without her governing authority, the Midlands will crumble.

Darken Rahl is still alive, no doubt already working furiously to regain his throne in D'Hara. When he hears rumors that Kahlan might be dead or missing, he and every other low-life in a thousand leagues from here that are bent on conquering the world will swoop in on the Midlands. There are some who don't know about Dennee and still think that Kahlan was the last of the Confessors. It is my duty to announce Kahlan's death and name Dennee as the new Mother Confessor."

Jerking away from Zedd's grasp on his shoulder, Richard glared at his grandfather, shocked by what he was hearing. "I'm glad it's so easy for you to separate your duty from your heart, but I can't do that. Kahlan owns my heart and as her Seeker and future husband it is my 'duty' to save her no matter what. Do what you must, Zedd, but I refuse to believe that Kahlan is dead. I will do everything in my power to bring her back here with or without your help."

Turning on his heel, Richard stormed from the library, unable and unwilling to discuss Kahlan's death any longer.

"Richard!"

Hearing his name, Richard continued down the hall without a falter in his step. He did not feel like talking any longer, not when Kahlan needed him now more than ever. He had thought that Zedd was finally on his side, was willing to believe like him that there was a chance that Kahlan was somehow still alive. Instead, Zedd was planning announcements and memorial services for his future wife behind his back. He felt so betrayed by his own grandfather, the one person he thought he could trust and count on. He felt more alone now than ever before.

"Richard, stop…please!"

Richard spun around, fury battling for dominance. He was exhausted from trying to contain it. If Zedd wanted to argue, he was more than willing to participate.

"I don't think you really understand the depth of my love for her, Zedd," Richard said with a deadly calm that sent chills down the Wizard's back. "If Kahlan is truly dead, I would rather die right now than to live the rest of my life without her."

"I do understand your love for Kahlan almost better than anyone. As Wizard of the First Order, I know that you should have been confessed by her magic, but you weren't. It's because of your resistance to Kahlan's magic that I do understand how much you truly love her, Richard. It's only because of the magnitude of your love that you are able to be with her."

"Then why are you fighting me on this? Without Kahlan, I am completely lost. She's the center of my very being and now she's gone and I have no idea how to find her. And the one person I thought I could count on was you. I guess I was wrong." The scowl on Richard's face was minor compared to the hurt and anger that raged in his heart at that moment.

"Richard, you know more than anyone that Kahlan would want us to put the good of the Midlands first before finding her if she is truly alive," Zedd gently began, hurt that Richard felt betrayed by him. He had never meant to upset him more than he already was.

"I know that, Zedd! That is all Kahlan and I have ever done is put the welfare and the good of the people before ourselves, even before our own happiness. We spent month after month shoving aside our feelings, our wishes, our desires for everyone else. I'm done doing that, Zedd. Until I find Kahlan, everyone else can wait. I think that Kahlan deserves to be put first for once, don't you?"

"You know if I thought for a moment that Kahlan was still alive that I would be right behind you, searching for her for as long as it took. We cannot overlook the fact that Kahlan is likely dead no matter how much we don't want to face that possibility, Richard. Do we just let the Midlands fall into the hands of evil just because we don't want to accept a loved one is gone?"

Richard's chest heaved with the turmoil of his emotions as he stared at his grandfather. He knew in his mind that what Zedd was saying was true, but his heart refused to accept it. "And what if Kahlan is still alive? If I can save her, wouldn't the Midlands be better off with her here as their Mother Confessor than to be trapped who knows where with Brey?"

"Yes, but what are we to do until then? Let the Midlands be overrun by evil while we search for months for a woman who may already be dead?"

"Kahlan is not dead," Richard ground out, his raptor's gaze narrowing, his nostrils flaring with each exerted pull of breath he took. "You told me that you learned a long time ago that when the Seeker has a gut instinct about something, you best go with it. My instincts are telling me that Kahlan is alive, Zedd."

"Is it your instincts telling you that or is it your heart wishing it were so?"

"I know it in my heart, Zedd; Kahlan is still alive. If she was dead, I would know it," he scowled at the old Wizard.

"All I'm saying, Richard, is that we need to take steps to ensure the continued safety of the Midlands while we search for Kahlan," Zedd calmly attempted to reason with the incensed Seeker.

While he had a duty to the Midlands as a Wizard of the First Oder, he also could not deny the truth of what Richard said. Seekers had an instinct that drove them like nothing he'd ever witnessed. They sensed things before they happened, had an awareness of situations before they had the facts. He could not deny the fact that Richard may be right about Kahlan still being alive. Zedd didn't think he'd be able to endure it if they discovered evidence that Kahlan was truly dead, having to stand by and watch as the news destroyed his grandson. He just prayed to the Creator that Richard was right.

"But you yourself said that you believe that she is dead. Now, you're saying that you're going to help me search for her. Which is it, Zedd? Which do you believe?" Richard heatedly challenged him, desperate to know that his grandfather was on his side, because if he wasn't, then he truly was alone.

"I believe in you, Richard," Zedd softly but firmly stated, his gaze set unwaveringly on his grandson. Though he believed her gone, Zedd knew that Richard needed this above all else and he was determined to give that to him.

Richard stood in stunned silence for several moments before finally speaking, his anger slowly diminishing. "Thank you, Zedd…" he softly murmured, still at a loss for words.

"You have no need to thank me, my boy. I would do anything to help you. Despite what you think, there is a part of me that is holding out hope that Kahlan is still alive and that we'll find the answers we need in the Wizard's Keep."

"That's all I want, Zedd; to know that you believe in me, that you agree that there is a chance that Kahlan is alive no matter how small that chance may be. I can't do this alone."

"No one said that you had to, Richard. I am going with you to the Keep to help you, but you must allow Edmond to continue on as though Kahlan is dead. To act otherwise would be fool-hearty."

"I understand," he softly replied, his throat feeling thick with emotion. This would be the hardest thing he has ever had to do. To go on searching for Kahlan while everyone around him believed she was dead, having memorial services and gatherings in her honor. Spirits, how would he ever endure this?

Pushing aside the tears that once again threatened to overwhelm him, Richard looked to the library doorway where Edmond stood, silently watching the argument between grandfather and grandson, Wizard and Seeker. He looked drained and weary, ready to burst into tears himself.

Walking to him, Richard came to a stop before the elder man. "Edmond, I'm sorry for losing my temper. I know that you have responsibilities and duties that must be carried out, but I have a duty too. I must save Kahlan. No matter how small the chances are that she is alive, I still must try. I know with all my heart that she would do no less for me."

"No apologies necessary, Mr. Cypher," Edmond gently replied with a small smile, placing a comforting hand on the Seeker's arm. "It does my heart good to see just how passionately you love Kahlan. She is like a daughter to me. I would not have wanted anyone else to have won her heart but you. I see you truly deserve her love."

"I do love her, Edmond, with everything that I am. I swear to the Creator I will do everything in my power to find her no matter how long it takes me."

"Well, then I think we best get started. We all have our duties to perform so let's get to it," Zedd interrupted, relieved that things had been somewhat settled for the time being. He was also hoping to get to the Keep soon. This was going to be no easy task.

"You wouldn't be trying to leave without me?"

Startled at the sound of her voice, Richard turned to see Cara approaching, dressed in her Mord'Sith red leather, her agiels swinging gracefully at her waist. She still looked rather pale, but the smirk on her rosy lips made her appear as though nothing had even happened to her.

"Cara, what do you think you're doing out of bed?" Richard exclaimed. He had wanted to check on her this morning before leaving for the Keep, but was worried that if she awoke, she'd try to come along. It seemed that she was already one step ahead of him as usual.

Coming to a stop before Richard and Zedd, Cara smiled. "You didn't really think I was going to lie in bed and let you go off to the Wizard's Keep without me, did you Lord Rahl? Morning, Ed," Cara said with a self-satisfied grin as she turned to acknowledge Edmond.

Cara would never verbalize it, but it had meant a lot to her that Edmond had stayed by her side the entire time she had been recovering from Brey's attack on her. She was growing quite fond of the little man who had been her babysitter.

"Good morning, Mistress Cara. Good to see you up and about," Edmond beamed, pleased to see that Cara had recovered well enough to be up.

Edmond found that he liked the Mord'Sith's sarcastic and witty comments. He never had to guess what she was thinking because she either vocalized it or it was plastered on her face. He liked that quality in people. No games, just straight forward and assertive. He knew they would become good friends.

"Let's go save the Mother Confessor," Cara confidently stated, leading the way down the corridor.

XXX

The Keep had brightened considerably as the morning sun rose over the horizon. Kahlan's eyes were heavy with the exhaustion that weighed her down. She had searched as much of the main level of the Keep as possible throughout the long night without finding any sign of Richard or Zedd.

Disheartened, Kahlan released a weary sigh, her broken wrist tucked protectively against her. Even though she was trapped in a world where she was neither dead nor alive, Kahlan still felt the effects from Brey's attack on her. Her head continued to pound, her wrist throbbed relentlessly, and she was helpless to do anything about any of it.

Kahlan decided to head for the Confessor's Palace and look for Richard there. One way or another, she was determined to find him. She was desperate to see him, to know that he was safe. She had to let him know that she was alright; she knew he would be worried sick about her. Once Zedd tended to her injuries, she and Richard could finally be together and they could put all of this behind them.

Kahlan could feel excitement beginning to bubble up inside of her with the anticipation of finding Richard. Her soul longed for the connection that they shared. She still felt that bond inside, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it always had been.

The connection between Seeker and Confessor, between hearts bound by love was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. She knew that making love with him someday would be unbelievable. At the thought of him, Kahlan quickened her pace, anxious to finally see him with her own eyes, to know that he was alright.

Every lonely minute that ticked by only served to amplify her heartache a little more. Her chest felt hollow; the spark of hope that Richard or Zedd might be able to fix whatever had happened to her did little to fill the empty void that consumed her.

Kahlan just hoped that Richard would forgive her for kissing Brey, for what Brey had done to her. She'd been forced to comply with Brey's demands in order to save Richard's life. If she hadn't kissed the Bender like she meant it, he would have used his magic to appear right behind Richard, killing him and taking him away from her forever. She couldn't live knowing that Richard lost his life because of her.

She had tried to beg Richard for forgiveness in the Crypt of Secrets before Brey had gotten his hands on the Ta'all Ruk'tan, but Richard wouldn't listen to her. But then, Brey had appeared, striking Richard in the head with the staff. Seeing Richard lying lifeless on the floor, she knew she had to put an end to it once and for all. Earlier, she'd hesitated taking Brey out because of her past with him. She'd allowed her emotions to control what she knew she had to do. And because of that mistake, Richard had been injured and Brey had gotten his hands on dangerous magic, creating some sort of disturbance.

In the crypt, Kahlan had looked into Richard's eyes with the resolve for what she knew she should have done earlier. The horrified look that had washed over Richard's face in that instant of realization broke her heart. She had mouthed her love for him, giving him her special smile before lunging for Brey. She had easily made it to the Bender before Richard had even made it half way. Then the explosion came and everything had somehow changed.

Reaching the main entrance now, Kahlan automatically reached for the door handle. With a huff of irritation, she rolled her eyes as her hand passed through the metal. Cursing under her breath, Kahlan prepared to pass through the door.

Making contact with the door, Kahlan felt a shock of electricity shoot through her, causing her to stumble backwards. Scrutinizing the entrance for a moment, she closed her eyes as the sudden pain slowly dissipated. She cautiously approached the door again, her brow lined with confusion. Placing her hand against it, Kahlan watched in amazement as she pressed into the thick wood without passing through it.

Pushing again with all her might, Kahlan gritted her teeth against the shocks surging through her system like bolts of lightning, but she still could not pass through the door. Unable to withstand the intensifying electrical sensation any longer, she stepped back from the main entrance, gasping for breath as her vision began to tunnel. Dizziness swirled in her head, threatening to drag her into unconsciousness.

Slowly the pain diminished to a stinging sensation before fading from her body all together. Frustrated, she reached for the handle once more, but was still unable to grasp the metal lever.

Kahlan became paralyzed with fear as realization suddenly washed over. She was trapped in the Wizard's Keep.


	5. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Looking up, Richard noticed the blue canvas that stretched overhead as far as the eye could see, hinting at the beauty of the day ahead. The sun began to shine brightly, casting its brilliant light over the majestic seat of the Midlands. It was already starting out to be another hot day. The accumulating clouds gathering over the distant horizon, though, suggested that the day wouldn't stay beautiful for long. There was a definite storm approaching.

To Richard, though, the day was going to be anything but beautiful the longer he was separated from Kahlan, not knowing what had happened to her. That was the worst part…the not knowing. Not knowing if she was dead or alive despite his steadfast belief that she was alive that resided in his heart. Not knowing where she was, if she alright, if she was still with Brey or all alone. Not knowing what Brey was doing to her at this very moment. He just prayed that Kahlan would hold on, clinging to their love and the knowledge that he would search for her until his last breath. She had to know that he would never give up on her, on them. He had proved that already with his love.

Even as horrified as he was when Kahlan had been bound to Sister Nicci through the maternity spell, he'd held a measure of comfort in that as long as he protected Nicci, he was protecting Kahlan. And he also knew where she was for the most part. Now, Kahlan could be lost in the Old World for all he knew.

Taking a deep breath, Richard attempted to refocus his thoughts, rein in his emotions. Allowing his panic and fear to rule reason would not help him find Kahlan. He needed to remember to focus on the solution, not the problem.

In the streets below, Richard could see the people of Aydindril milling about, already starting their day, completely unaware of the devastating occurrence that had stolen away their beloved Mother Confessor, his future wife. The announcement, he knew, was coming sooner than Richard would have liked. It wouldn't be coming at all if he had his say, but unfortunately he had none despite the fact that he was the Seeker. He'd never felt such absolute hopelessness like this in his entire life.

Shoving aside the despair that kept creeping back into his heart, Richard filled Cara in on all the events leading up to Kahlan's disappearance as they made their way up the long winding path to the Wizard's Keep. Even though Zedd had already told her everything in her room last night, Cara had insisted on hearing Richard's version of events, hoping to pick up on something that might aid them in their search.

"There was an explosion of magic and a blinding light. It took several moments before we could finally see again. I immediately began to look for Kahlan, but she was nowhere to be found," he softly finished, looking to the sky again. The firestorm that raged in his heart had become his constant companion since all this had begun. It was growing more and more difficult to control.

"And that's when the Seeker here went on a rampage, tearing the Crypt of Secrets to pieces like a gar gone mad. Books flying, glass crashing, complete chaos," Zedd interjected with irritation, waving his arms wildly above his head. "It's going to take weeks to put the crypt back together."

"Let it go, Wizard," Cara advised with a roll of her eyes. Cara considered the things that Richard had told her. It definitely sounded unlikely that Kahlan and Brey could have survived such a powerful blast, but she trusted her Lord Rahl above all else. If he felt that Kahlan was still alive, then Kahlan was alive until proven otherwise and she would do everything in her power to help him get her back.

"I'm confused, though. Why didn't the Sparrow's Eyes work when Brey brought them together in the crypt?"

"Brey didn't really have both Eyes; the second stone wasn't real. Zedd altered a stone he found on the path on our way to the Keep to make it look like the second Sparrow's Eye."

"Do you know what happened to Brey after the staff exploded?" Cara finally asked after walking for several moments in silence, their boots scuffing along the dirt path.

"No, we have no idea what happened to Brey either," Richard tightly replied, his voice full of scorn for the one who had taken his future away from him.

From the corner of her eye, Cara watched as the Seeker ground his teeth, the muscles of his jaw drawn tight with the fury she knew that was brewing just below the surface, ready for release at a moment's notice. His rage was like a deadly trap just waiting to be triggered. "Basically, Brey is either dead or in the same predicament that Kahlan is in, correct?"

"Yes," Richard curtly replied.

Looking away from Richard, Cara turned her attention to the Keep looming ominously up on the hill that overlooked the Confessor's Palace. A chill shivered down her spine causing gooseflesh to form on her arms. Despite the dawn's light illuminating the landscape, the Keep looked dark and foreboding as it stood haughtily with all the magic and secrets it held within its walls. Cara could practically feel the magic permeating the air, threatening to obliterate them with a single misstep and they hadn't even entered it yet. It made her tense and anxious, but she was not deterred. Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor needed her and she would not let them down.

Richard's mind began to wander as he too stared at the Keep that silently awaited their return. It had been the last place he had seen Kahlan. He longed to gaze into her piercing blue eyes, to hear her laugh, to taste her lips; he was desperate to completely lose himself in her as he surrendered his body to her. How was he ever going to survive without her?

Even though he was the Seeker, he knew that he wasn't strong enough…not when it came to Kahlan. He would rather take on the entire D'Haran army singlehandedly than have to go through life without her by his side.

Standing before the towering ornate doors of the Wizard's Keep once again, Richard heaved a sigh. He was back where his nightmare had begun just the day before. A dark cloud of regret and guilt began to settle over his soul, battling with the fear that already resided there.

If he had done something about Brey before he'd kidnapped her, if he had gotten to the Keep sooner, if he had done things differently in the crypt, Kahlan would be here with him now. The "if's" kept hammering into his consciousness as he waited anxiously for Zedd to finish performing the chant that would bid them entrance once more.

Her shattered wrist was various shades of blues and purples that had spread up her arm, the swelling causing the throbbing to intensify. Cradling it, Kahlan stood pondering her circumstances. Having examined the walls on either side of the doorway, she found herself back where her predicament had begun. This didn't make any sense. How could she pass through the door to the Crypt of Secrets, pass through all of the wizard's magical traps and barriers without any difficulties, but she couldn't leave the Keep itself?

Panic-filled thoughts began to leak into her bewildered mind as her gaze finally settled on the large vault-like doors before her. What if she was trapped here in the Keep forever? What would she do? The horrifying reality of it all began to settle over her like a thick fog, enveloping her and threatening to smother her. Richard was her world, her everything.

Kahlan had always been in complete control of her feelings and emotions, always focused on duty above heart. Then Richard came into her life. Feelings began to develop and grow, feelings that she had no idea how to deal with or handle.

The woman inside of her wanted to know his touch, to feel his intense desire, to hear her name released passionately from his lips. The Confessor inside of her knew it was beyond her grasp, beyond impossible. It was a world that she could never be a part of, let alone live in with Richard. But he had stolen her heart and she never wanted it back.

Richard had become her source of strength. She didn't realize how much she had grown to rely on him until he was no longer here with her. Having lost her mother, her father, her sister, Richard had become her rock, her center. How would she go on without him? Even when they had discovered that Dennee was alive again, it was to Richard that Kahlan had turned to, had leaned upon.

Anger burned in her heart as her gaze narrowed, her hand clenched tightly at her side. Just when she and Richard could finally start their lives together, Brey had arrived, interfering with their happiness and future. If he ever showed himself again, she would not hesitate eliminating him for good this time.

Brey was no longer the friend she had known from Thandor. Something had happened to him, corrupting his mind. He was delusional and irrational, living in a world he had created in his mind. It was an unrealistic world that was limited to only him and her. Whatever Kahlan felt that she had owed Brey for befriending her when she had first arrived in Thandor was now gone forever.

Kahlan was startled from her thoughts when the doors suddenly began to creak and moan, slowly grumbling open. She subconsciously stepped back as she stared in eager anticipation for who had arrived, giving up a silent prayer to the Spirits that it was Richard.

Kahlan stood paralyzed in anticipation, three shadowy figures appearing on the stone floor of the Keep as the doors slowly opened. She blinked her eyes several times, the intense morning light temporarily blinding her as it flooded the great entrance hall.

The doors groaned begrudgingly on their ancient hinges as the doors gradually swept open, bidding them welcome again. Entering the Keep, Richard felt his heart begin to race, anxious to find Kahlan and get her safely away from Brey. Kahlan was his life and now she was missing. His life wouldn't be complete again until he got her back.

Slowly looking up, her eyes connected with the one who had won her heart several months before and yet it seemed like a lifetime ago. Time seemed to come to a standstill, everything else falling away as she stared at him.

Kahlan's breath caught in her chest as her eyes roamed over him, his dark muscular form outlined by the sun shining brightly behind him creating a halo around him. She felt like she had known him forever, that her heart had always held a notion of him long before she had ever met her Seeker.

Richard carefully scanned the main hall for any signs of Kahlan or Brey, hoping against hope that Kahlan was possibly still in the Keep somewhere. He knew deep down that it wasn't going to be that simple. He felt it in his bones that this was somehow bigger than anything he or the others could ever begin to fathom.

Kahlan felt a sense of relief washing over her at finally seeing Richard, knowing that he was safe. She slowly released the breath she'd been holding, savoring the site of him. She felt a flutter in her stomach when his eyes seemed to connect with hers.

The tiny hairs began to stand up on the back of his neck, his hand subconsciously drawn to the hilt of his sword. His fingers lightly glided over the cool steel in anticipation of something he could not quite yet comprehend, something that resided at the very edge of his mind just beyond his grasp. It was maddening to not be able to grab hold of it especially when Kahlan needed him so desperately right now.

 _"Richard!"_ she gasped with relief, a smile immediately touching her lips as she ran towards him, tears filling her eyes at the sight of him. _"Richard…I'm so sorry…"_

Richard's eyes darted rapidly about the main entrance, anxious to begin the search. The eerie silence that greeted them was unnerving. The magic of the Keep swiftly enveloped him, binding him tightly in its intense grasp. It was a sensation he could not explain. It was like being submerged under water and yet having an acute awareness beyond his capacity. It put him even more on edge than he already was and at the same time, it was a familiar feeling akin to finally coming home.

 _"RICHARD!"_ Kahlan cried again, alarmed by Richard's lack of acknowledgement.

Why didn't he answer her, even notice her? He was just standing there in the main hall with Cara and Zedd, completely oblivious to her presence. He was looking right at her and yet not seeing her. There was no recognition in his face, no sign of relief at seeing her again.

Stunned, Kahlan came to an abrupt stop directly in front of him. _"Richard?"_ she hesitantly whispered, a tear unexpectedly slipping silently down her face, vanishing into thin air before it even hit the floor.

With a trembling hand, Kahlan reached out to caress his face. Running her fingertips tenderly along his cheek, she was so relieved to have finally found him, her knotted emotions beginning to churn wildly out of control now. She'd been through too much to not be able to finally touch the man she loved.

His face held a heartrending expression as his eyes scanned the great hall, causing the anguish roiling around inside of her to almost swallow her whole. While relieved that Richard was at least safe, it broke her heart to know that he was suffering so much because of her. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms, to tell him that she was right here with him, that she never knew love until she met him.

Kahlan's face was so close to his as she stood toe to toe with him that she swore she could almost feel his breath warm against her skin. Closing her eyes momentarily, she imagined that she could. Opening them again, her tears began streaming down her cheeks, dripping off her face and disappearing into an unseen abyss that painfully separated her from the real world.

Desperate to comfort him, Kahlan reached out once more to run her fingers through his hair and along his face only to feel nothing but air. Finally yielding to her grief, Kahlan's sobs echoed throughout her world, heard by no one but her as her heart began to crumble. Free now to experience each other's passionate embrace, Kahlan found she still could not touch the man she loved above all else. She felt as though the whole Keep had just crashed down upon her, threatening to take her life with it.

What little hope she had been clinging to quickly faded with the knowledge that she could not touch him…that he could not hear her voice. Sobs racked her body as her heartache washed through her and over her, threatening to whisk her away.

There were so many things that she had taken for granted until she could no longer experience any of it. She ached to feel the comfort of Richard's touch, holding her to him, stroking her hair, caressing her cheek. She wanted to bury her face in the crook of his neck and inhale his scent, to feel his lips warm and so passionate against hers.

Now, once again, it could never be.

 _"No, dear Spirits…please…no,"_ Kahlan wept uncontrollably, shocked over what all of this meant.

Suddenly, the main hall became awash in flames with a flick of Zedd's wrists. Cara's eyes instantly snapped to the vast ceiling overhead. Painted pictures displayed elaborate scenes involving wizards casting magical spells covered the entire ceiling. The immense detail and color were almost overwhelming especially with the flickering flames dancing off of the depictions. It was making her head spin. She suddenly felt very small and powerless standing in the enormous hall.

Glancing at Cara, Richard looked up as well. So consumed with getting to Kahlan the last time that he was here, Richard hadn't even noticed the ceiling or the paintings that adorned the walls. He found himself suddenly in awe of this place as well as the rich history and valuable information that it contained. He was anxious to learn from the wealth of knowledge that the Keep had to offer.

Kahlan hung her head as she wept, her hair falling like a veil around her face. She was not the least bit interested in the architecture or the magnificence of the Keep. Her heartache was overwhelming as she saw her future with Richard slipping away right before her eyes. After all that she and Richard had sacrificed and endured over the last several months, to find they could love each other in a way long believed impossible only to have this happen was a cruel joke. She felt as though the Spirits were mocking their love, deliberately taunting and tormenting them.

"Are you two coming or are you just going to stand there gawking like fools?" he hollered over his shoulder at them. "Staring at the ceiling isn't going to help us find Kahlan, you know," Zedd grumbled under his breath as he turned and continued down the seemingly endless main corridor. He knew that this was not going to be an easy undertaking. He was worried that it was only going to lead to more heartache in the end.

Kahlan bit her bottom lip as Richard passed right through her, completely unaware of her presence, further shattering her heart. Turning, she slowly began to follow them. Her legs felt heavy, her body ached, her sorrow piercing to her core.

Seeing Zedd disappear down the corridor, Richard and Cara quickly took off after him. Richard wasn't sure where to even begin to look for Kahlan, but he knew with all his heart that the Keep held the answers that he needed.

Wiping her eyes, Kahlan quickly caught up with the others. She was desperate to not lose sight of Richard for as long as he was here in the Keep with her. She would relish this time she had been allotted for as long as her beloved was here with her even though she could not touch him or talk to him.

"Zedd, where are we going?" Richard asked in frustration after following the Wizard in silence for what felt like hours.

"You'll see soon enough."

Richard huffed in irritation, his worry escalating. Now that he was finally back in the Keep where he had lost her, he was growing more frantic to find her. "There has to be something in here that will lead me to Kahlan."

"Patience, my boy, you need to have patience," Zedd cautioned as he came to a stop at a large room filled with shelves of books and a large table.

"I have no patience when Kahlan's life is in danger, Zedd," Richard growled irritably as he came to stand by his grandfather.

Kahlan came to an abrupt stop as well, nearly plowing into her Seeker, although he never would have known it. Standing beside him, she suddenly shivered, chills tingling throughout her body. She never seemed to be able to get warm enough. She hated feeling so helpless like this, unable to do anything to escape her world, unable to do anything for herself. She couldn't bear to exist like this, watching life go on without her, unable to touch Richard.

"Let's get started," Zedd announced as he clasped his hands, rubbing them together. Zedd hoped that what they needed to save Kahlan was somewhere in here. Because by saving Kahlan's life, they would also be saving Richard's as well.


	6. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Huffing in frustration, Richard sank back in his chair and began rubbing his eyes. "Zedd, I've already studied all of the books I could find in the library at the Confessor's Palace. We're just wasting valuable time by going through more books here."

"I beg to differ, my boy. You see, the books in the Confessor's Palace provide only basic information because anyone from staff to guards to visiting dignitaries can freely walk in and read whatever information if available there. The most dangerous, most valuable information is only obtainable here in the Wizard's Keep. Now, do you have any better ideas?"

"No," Richard grumbled under his breath as he stood once again to scan the endless walls of books that surrounded them. Looking towards Cara, he could see the helplessness that clawed at his heart clearly visible in the way she held herself.

"We should be doing something more than searching through dusty old books," Cara muttered to no one in particular as she scanned a particular section of books dealing with the history of various cultures and civilizations. "Isn't there someone who needs to be beaten into submission around here?"

"When we find Brey and Kahlan, Brey is all mine," Richard sharply replied.

"Save at least a little bit of him for me," Cara requested, knowing that in reality there wouldn't be anything left of the Bender once the enraged Seeker got his hands on him.

They had been at this for well over two hours, gaining nothing more than piles and piles of books and no viable information or clues that brought them any closer to the Mother Confessor. Leaning over, Cara brushed her hair aside as she glared at the countless volumes. Blowing hard, dust billowed up in small clouds around her, causing her to sneeze.

"Doesn't anyone ever clean this infernal place?" Cara snarled in disgust between sneezes.

Kahlan smiled at Cara's annoyance. She was thankful that Cara was alright. She knew that Cara would take care of Richard in her place. While finding a way back to him meant everything to Kahlan, Richard's ultimate safety was most important to her. She had to figure out what had happened to her…and where Brey ended up. As bent as he was on eliminating Richard, Kahlan knew that Brey would not rest until he had succeeded in his quest. Her only hope was that Brey had been killed in the blast.

She also knew that Cara would support her Lord Rahl no matter what, unless of course, the Mord'Sith felt that he was endangering himself. Cara would most definitely step in if she felt that Richard was out of control. She would put a stop to his search if she believed that it was hopeless. And it very well could be.

Despite how devastating the thought was, Kahlan took comfort in the knowledge that Cara would protect Richard. As desperate as she was to return to him, she couldn't bear to watch Richard fight once again for something that might never be possible.

As she watched Richard stand on his tiptoes to reach for another book, her heart suddenly warmed with the infinite love she felt for him. She had never thought that an eternal love like theirs was ever possible. In fact, she had given up the idea of true love not long after she had left Brey and Thandor. The Confessors had seen to it that the dream of love and marriage was locked away, deep inside, never to be thought of again.

Then, she had met Richard and he had changed all that, changed everything inside of her. He opened her eyes to a whole new world, turning hers upside down. He showed her a world that been inaccessible and unattainable to her in every way.

Richard had quickly found the key to her heart, unlocking the long forgotten dream of love. He had made her believe again. Even though she had fought him at almost every turn, tried her best to discourage his feelings for her, Richard never gave up. And in the end, he had been rewarded with her heart.

Watching him strain to reach another book, her eyes grazed over his well-built form, taken by the magnificence that was her Seeker. His brown long hair was tousled from him racking his fingers repeatedly through it, the longer strands falling across his brow. He annoyingly brushed the offensive strands away as he tilted his head to the right to inspect more books. His skin bronzed from months of travelling throughout the Midlands, his handsome profile, the curve of his nose, the strong line of his jaw all made her body tingle with desire.

His lips were pursed together in concentration, his brow creased deep in thought as his dark brown eyes scanned the numerous volumes. She loved his brown eyes. They always held so much emotion, speaking volumes without words. They were literally a window to his soul. The love that she saw residing there for her never ceased to make her heart skip a beat.

Returning to the table with another armload of books, Richard settled the new-found pile of information down. Leaning over the table to look through a volume, Kahlan's eyes followed the line of his neck, the muscles taut and tense with emotion. His powerful arms were supporting him as his palms lay flat on the table on either side of the book he intently examined. She loved the feel of those strong arms around her body, pulling her close to him as he captured her lips with his own. She always felt so safe and protected when she was enveloped in his arms.

Kahlan shivered as she relived the feeling of Richard's lips taking hers in a heated kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, the intense hunger she felt in his kisses. She felt her heart race as she moved to stand on the other side of the table facing her Seeker.

The top of his blue shirt hung open allowing a full view of his muscled chest, his tooth pendant swaying gently back and forth as he continued to lean over the book. She adored how that pendant laid nestled protectively in the deep groove of his muscles. She dreamed of the moment when his firm body moved passionately over hers, that pendant dangling, tickling her neck as he took her.

Kahlan found her breath quickening as she resumed her place on the floor beside her Seeker, her eyes following the course of his hard abdominals that she knew lay beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. She longed to run her hands over the smooth muscles there that would lead her to other pleasures to explore and experience.

Her eyes roamed over the curve of his hips and down his powerful legs. Spirits, she didn't think she would last much longer without tasting him, without having him in her bed. She ached for the moment when his powerful body would take her and make her his for all eternity.

As much as his form aroused her, it was also what was behind that intense heated contact that she desired, a gentleness to his touch that made her want to weep at times. Beneath that fierce passion burned a love for her unlike anything she had ever witnessed. He had ignited within her a desire, a passionate lust like nothing she had ever experienced, stimulated by him and him alone. No other man had ever ignited anything close to it within her and she knew no other man could.

Kahlan could feel her heart constrict again with the longing she felt for her Seeker, wishing to feel him with her right now, their bodies pressed firmly against each other's, their limbs tangled together. She knew that she was only torturing herself by staring at Richard like this, but she didn't have much else to do. She couldn't help search for information, she couldn't communicate with them, or even attempt to clean up the crypt for Zedd while she hoped to be rescued.

What would she do if she couldn't escape this prison she found herself trapped in? She was helpless now, useless to anyone. She couldn't exist like this, like some specter, wandering aimlessly about the Wizard's Keep watching life go on without her.

Kahlan knew that Richard would eventually be spending quite a bit of time here at the Keep. There was much that Zedd needed to teach him that was only found here. It would aid him as Seeker of Truth as well as Ruler of D'Hara if he chose to take up the title. If she couldn't be rescued from this world she was trapped in, Kahlan knew that she couldn't bear seeing him every day, watching him live the life that they were supposed to share together.

Even if she could somehow escape the Keep itself, she was still unable to communicate with him or touch him. Kahlan knew that she wouldn't be able to survive the heartache of watching him fall in love with another woman, watching as he kissed her, build the life with her that they were supposed to build together, having the children that they were supposed to create together.

As much as Richard's happiness meant to her, she still could not stand by and watch him go on without her. A part of her heart would always take joy in the fact that Richard was alive, living a life that he had wanted – having a wife and children. The rest of her heart would be crushed that his life no longer included her.

The weight of her grief and fear began to crash down upon her. She felt as if her whole world was crumbling down around her, taking all her dreams and happiness with it. Despite being surrounded by her friends, she had never felt more alone than she did now. If this predicament she found herself in didn't take her life in the end, she was certain that her broken heart would.

XXX

The wind began to pick up outside, the high humidity bringing in another storm. The Keep creaked and moaned as the wind billowed forcefully, slamming against the stone that made up the ancient structure. The sunlight that had been streaming in the various windows had slowly disappeared throughout the morning, causing the Keep to darken as flaming torches burned brightly within its walls.

After spending the morning plowing through countless books, they were suddenly startled by the sound of a bell tolling loudly. It rang a low, mournful sound in a slow haunting rhythm. Richard could feel the deep resonance of the bell reverberating in his chest.

Stunned, Kahlan instantly looked up upon hearing the familiar tolling. It was a sound she had heard at various times during the course of her life. It was not something that anyone wished to hear, but was necessary for Aydindril to know.

Kahlan unconsciously pressed a fist to her abdomen. It felt as though her stomach was twisting into tight knots as she heard the bell signaling her death. Preparations would already be underway for her memorial service.

This could not be happening, not now. Not when her future with Richard had never looked brighter. It was unsettling to think everyone thought her dead, discussing her funeral arrangements. Nausea began to sweep over her, her heart racing as she glanced at Richard. They couldn't give up on her…dear Spirits, not yet.

Richard looked up from his text, his gaze meeting the sad, knowing eyes of his grandfather's. He watched as the elder's eyes filled with tears. The look of sorrow that lined his weathered face caused Richard's heart to seize.

"Zedd, what is it? What does that bell mean?"

"It signals that the Mother Confessor has died," Zedd sorrowfully admitted, a tear escaping, trickling along a deep crease in his face.

Richard immediately clenched his jaw, his eyes bursting into twin flames of rage and pain. Without another word, he stood to his feet, his chair roughly sliding back. He silently turned and left the room.

Kahlan jumped to her feet, closely following Richard. She was anxious to comfort him, but knew there was little she could do. She was not about to lose sight of him, though. He was her lifeline.

"Lord Rahl?" Cara called, standing to her feet.

"Let him go, Cara," Zedd softly told her as he continued scanning the book he held tightly in his hands. It was difficult to make out the words through the blur of tears, but it was all he could do at that moment.

Cara silently watched as the Seeker left, the weight of his grief permeating the room. "We have to do something, Zedd. We have to find Kahlan."

"We don't know if that's even possible, Cara. He may have to accept the fact that Kahlan is dead."

"He'll never accept that, Zedd."

Hearing their words as she left the room, Kahlan swallowed hard against the queasiness that continued to well up inside of her. Zedd believed that she had died and now all of Aydindril did as well. Was Richard the only one who had not given up on her?

Even though she knew she could not touch him or talk to him, Kahlan was content at this point just to see him, to be near him, to draw some degree of comfort from his presence. Her only hope of escaping this imprisonment lay solely with Richard's refusal to believe that she was dead. If it weren't for his belief in her, she would likely be lost forever, trapped in a lonely existence, watching the world go by, but unable to be a part of it. The thought of watching Richard live his life without her once again caused a deep ache to pierce her soul.

Kahlan knew that Zedd was worried about Richard and yet had to prepare for the worst, but she needed them to not give up on her just yet.

XXX

Unbeknownst to Richard, Kahlan was following closely at his heels. She was not about to lose sight of the man she loved. He was her only hope of escaping this fissure between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Kahlan wanted to be right next to him when Richard discovered a way to reach her, ready to grasp onto that chance with everything that was within her.

It was difficult to even think about, but what if there was no way to bring her out of this prison she now found herself trapped in. It would be better for Richard to believe that she was dead than to know that she existed in another world that he would never be able to release her from.

Kahlan now found herself in a situation even more like Elodie had been in. Elodie had been locked away in a land unreachable from the outside world, only able to communicate with the man she loved through a magical ring. Unable to touch or share their love, Elodie had been a prisoner in her own world. Now Kahlan was as well.

Kahlan knew Richard would not rest until he had reached her. Watching him struggle again for something that might never be would destroy her. It had been hard enough watching his love for her grow and intensify over the last several months knowing it could never be acted upon. But then they had discovered they could act on their feelings. Maybe Richard would be able to discover a way to save her now too.

Richard wandered the main floor of the Keep before finally coming to a stop by a large window. Folding his arms across his chest, he leaned his shoulder against the window frame as he stared out at the growing storm clouds.

Large drops of rain began to pelt against the window pane, hitting the glass hard before forming a trickle and sliding down, disappearing from view. The sky was almost black as lightning streaked fiercely, temporarily lighting up the city. Thunder cracked fiercely, struggling to be heard over the woeful bellow of the death toll.

Standing by the window, the tolling bell was even louder, rumbling in his head as he desperately tried to shove aside the overwhelming grief that the resounding rhythm represented. Aydindril had lost their Mother Confessor. He had lost his future wife.

He closed his eyes as he struggled with his own storm, the storm of emotions that thundered in his soul. No, Kahlan was not dead. He had to find a way to prove it to them, find a way to save her and bring her back. No matter what everyone else said or believed, he would never give up on her.

Richard would give anything to hear his name on her sweet lips, to hear her throaty moan of desire as he kissed her. The thought of bringing her pleasure, of the way her body responded to his, the reactions he could elicit from her with a simple caress set his blood to pumping wildly through his body. Spirits, he missed her so much.

Coming to stand behind her Seeker, Kahlan swallowed hard at the sight of him. She so desperately wanted to comfort him. The site of Richard looking like this, so heartbroken and so vulnerable caused tears to return to her eyes. She hated being the cause of his sorrow and pain.

Leaning in, Kahlan's eyes slowly slid closed as she pressed her lips to the back of his neck, pressing her forehead against him. She attempted to rest her cheek against the back of his shoulder, so desperate to feel his warm touch, the touch that set her very soul on fire. Instead, she would have to find solace in seeing and hearing him right now. She longed for the day that she could feel his touch again.

They stood there like that for several moments, Richard unaware that the very life he was desperate to save was standing directly behind him attempting to comfort and sooth him. They were both, however, pulled from their thoughts by the sound of approaching boots.

Richard didn't bother turning to see who it was because he already knew. "Kahlan is not dead, Cara. I know she is alive and she needs me."

"I know, Lord Rahl."

"You do?" Richard turned from the window to face the Mord'Sith, a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, you are the Lord Rahl and I trust you."

"I think you're the only one."

"It's not that Zedd doesn't believe you, it's that he worries that it's your heart wanting to believe that Kahlan is alive. He fears what will happen to you if you are proven wrong," Cara told him as she came to stand beside him.

"I love Kahlan more than life itself. The bond of love that we share is so strong at times I feel like my heart is going to burst. Right now it feels so faint, but it's still there, Cara. I still feel that bond with her, telling me she is alive. We just have to find her."

Kahlan already knew it from the way he looked at her, the tender way he touched her, the passionate way he kissed her. But to hear him so boldly declare it to another was something else entirely. She thought that she could not love him more than she already did. He had just proven her wrong again.

"I'm not giving up just because Ed decided to ring some bell, are you?" Cara asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I will never give up on Kahlan."

"Alright then; we had better go back and help Zedd." With that, Cara abruptly turned on her heel.

Richard smiled softly to himself, shaking his head as he began to follow the Mord'Sith. Cara always had a unique way of looking at things.

Kahlan couldn't help the smile that reached her lips as well. One way or another Kahlan resolved that she was going to find a way to get back to Richard.


	7. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

They had been at it all day, combing through book after book for anything that might help them find the missing Mother Confessor. They had discovered some bits of information here and there that could eventually prove valuable. Mostly, though, they had only uncovered more information about the history of Benders and how truly unstable they had proven to be over time.

It was sad and yet alarming to read again and again about a race of people whose magic had become corrupted over time, destroying their minds in the process. Benders were a race created by wizards thousands of years ago to be messengers of sorts. The only trouble was that they could only travel short distances with their magical powers, thus limiting their use.

Benders had demonstrated some usefulness during the Great War and gained some importance, but still their use was limited. Many a wizard had tried tinkering with the magic, but it had never proved to be stable and all attempts were eventually abandoned. Having lost their purposefulness, Benders eventually left Aydindril, settling in the southwestern region along the boundary dividing the Midlands and Westland.

Many Benders themselves had attempted to increase and strengthen their magic over time, trying to regain their glory and importance of years ago, but it too had always ended in catastrophe or death. Others had used their magical talents for quick escapes, living a life of crime wherever they went.

They had also discovered that the more that Benders used their magic, the quicker their minds began to deteriorate. Despite this, Benders continued to use their magic extensively to their detriment. Now, their race was thought to be nearly extinct.

Except for Brey whose whereabouts were currently unknown.

"I think it's time we turn in for the day," Zedd finally announced with a noisy yawn, closing his book before stretching his lanky arms over his head.

"You go on ahead; I'll be there shortly," Richard mumbled, his gaze narrowed as he intently read through a passage.

Kahlan still sat on the floor beside Richard, playing with a thread that hung from her ragged dress. She herself had been deep in thought, racking her brain for a possible way out of this, going over every aspect of the incident, hoping that she could think of something that would allow her to communicate with them. The sooner she was rescued, the sooner she could be reunited with Richard and they could be married.

With nothing but time on her hands, Kahlan had also planned out every aspect of her wedding with Richard as well as possible names for all of their daughters. Richard had already made it very well known that he hoped to have a whole houseful of little girls that looked just like her, but she wasn't so sure she wanted quite that many. She was definitely anxious to try for as many as possible and if they all looked like Richard, she would be very happy with a houseful.

"Lord Rahl, you are going to go cross eyed if you stay here much longer," Cara interjected, standing to her feet and stretching. Her red leather outfit creaked with her feline movements. "I can't feel my backside anymore."

"I'm fine…you two go on ahead…" Richard answered without looking up.

He couldn't stop now. There was something he was missing and he thought that he may have just stumbled upon a piece to the puzzle. Besides, he didn't have any reason to return to the Confessor's Palace. His beloved was no longer there.

"Then I'm staying here with you," Cara firmly declared with a frown.

"No, Cara, go back with Zedd. You need to rest. You've been here all day when you should have been resting," Richard said, his eyes flashing with irritation as he finally looked up at the Mord'Sith. She looked tired, her face pale. Dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes.

"I do not need to rest; I need to help you find Kahlan," she replied, folding her arms resolutely across her chest as she stared down her Lord Rahl in defiance.

"Come, my dear, it's time to go," Zedd gently said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Please, Cara, don't make me worry about you too. I've got enough fears to last me a lifetime right now without having to worry about you as well," Richard told her, his eyes softening, fatigue lining his face. He looked like he was about to break down at any moment.

"Fine," Cara finally relented with a huff after several moments. "But don't make me come back here after you. I will not be so agreeable then."

Unable to make her a promise he knew he wasn't going to keep, Richard offered her his charming smile in response instead.

"Come, we need to go check up on Edmond and Aggie, see how they're holding up. It could not have been an easy day for them either," Zedd softly told her as he steered her out of the room.

Richard felt his heart constrict, knowing the duties that Edmond had had to perform today, announcing to Aydindril that their Mother Confessor was dead. He knew all of this was breaking Aggie and Edmond's hearts as well as his. Everything inside of him wanted to run through the streets of Aydindril screaming at the top of his lungs that Kahlan was not dead. Kahlan was missing, but she was not dead and he would do everything in his power to get her back.

Fighting back the emotions that threatened to engulf him, Richard returned to his reading, determined to find his lost love. He didn't think that he could stand another night alone in her bedroom without having her in his arms. It was too painful to be in her bedroom, surrounded by her things, inhaling her scent and not having her there with him.

With a sigh, Richard rubbed his tired eyes before returning to his reading. He had just recently discovered some books containing information on the Ta'all Ruk'tan. Its origin was unknown, but its magic was highly powerful. It would have been very interesting reading if it weren't for the dire situation they now found themselves in.

The staff was intended to increase the magic of whoever wielded it, infinitely multiplying their power. It truly was a dangerous weapon if it fell into the wrong hands…and it had. Zedd had told him that he thought the staff had been locked away in the Crypt of Secrets at least a thousand years ago to keep that from happening. Unfortunately, Brey had gotten his hands on the powerful staff, his magic combining with it and transporting him and Kahlan, Creator only knew where.

Sitting on the stone floor by his feet, Kahlan was deep in thought, staring at nothing in particular, still winding and unwinding the piece of thread that hung from her dress. Wrapping the string around her finger for at least the hundredth time, she considered her current predicament. There had to be a way out of this, a way to communicate with Richard, letting him know that she was not dead, but was instead trapped in the Keep in some void between life and death where time did not exist.

Although the Wizard's Keep had always been a place filled with great memories, memories of playing with the Wizards, learning from them, studying the wealth of knowledge held in the countless volumes that resided here, it had suddenly become her prison. She had never felt so small, so lost and vulnerable in her entire life. She was the Mother Confessor, one of the most powerful women in the territories and now she was completely helpless.

Richard's head began to pound from the panic and grief that consumed him, the lack of sleep he'd had as well as all the extensive reading he'd been doing. Pushing back his chair, Richard momentarily closed his eyes as he attempted to refocus his thoughts once more.

Standing to his feet to stretch, a book slid off of the table, landing on the stone floor with a thud. Bending over to retrieve it, Richard was startled to see something carved into the edge of the table he'd been sitting at all day, but had not spotted.

Noticing Richard's sudden change in demeanor, Kahlan sat up straighter, scooting closer to her crouching Seeker to see what he was doing. Leaning in close, Kahlan peered over his shoulder.

Staring intently, Richard ran his fingers lightly over the etching he found in the wood. Carved in small letters were the initials 'K.A.'. His lips turned up into a surprised smile as he affectionately ran his fingertips back and forth over the familiar initials. He could just picture Kahlan as a girl sitting at this very table, studying the same books he was now reading as wizards taught her what she would need to know to become a great Mother Confessor one day.

Richard chuckled softly to himself. Kahlan had always seemed so perfect, always doing the right thing, never getting into trouble like he always seemed to find. He had occasionally seen hints of the mischievousness that glinted in her bright blue eyes, always hiding just beneath her dutiful demeanor and the authoritative face of the Mother Confessor. Seeing her initials inscribed deeply into the edge of the wooden table reminded him of something that he had done as a boy once. He wondered if she had gotten into as much trouble for doing it as he had. It was amusing to see that Kahlan had done the very same thing, especially since it seemed so unlike her to do it.

Seeing the smile on Richard's face, Kahlan felt a sense of happiness for the first time since waking in the crypt. She had forgotten about carving her initials into that table until Richard had stumbled upon it. She remembered it like it had happened just yesterday.

She had been sitting in the exact same chair as Richard had been all day. It had been dreary outside and the long, lecturing words of the old wizard who was her instructor for the day had bored her to tears. When the wizard had turned his back to find a particular book, Kahlan had taken the point of a small knife she'd hidden in her pocket and had carved her initials into the table. She had finished just as the elderly wizard had turned around, almost catching her in the act.

Although no one ever knew about the initials she had carved, Kahlan had felt bad about it later. She'd just been so bored and was irritated that she couldn't be outside practicing drills with Edmond. She loved being outdoors, practicing her battle skills and learning how to fight. There was something about it that made her feel so alive.

Reaching up now, Kahlan placed her hand over Richard's larger one, yearning to touch him, to feel what he was feeling right now. Spreading her fingers to settle between his, Kahlan closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts on the one she loved most.

Tilting his head to the side, Richard stared intently as his hand rested on Kahlan's initials for a moment before finally closing his eyes in resignation. "I love you, Kahlan…wherever you are…I promise I will find you…" he murmured to no one, hoping that she could somehow hear him.

"Richard, I'm right here; I haven't left you," she said, scooting even closer to him. The deafening silence her words received further widened the chasm that separated her from the man she loved despite the fact that she was close enough to feel his breath on her skin if it hadn't been for her current state. A tear slipped down her cheek as she sadly stared at him and then at her hand placed lovingly over his, the ache intensifying in her heart.

Richard gasped as he felt a sudden, unexpected sense of hope; a feeling of comfort abruptly washed over him. It was like the sun suddenly breaking through a storm; it was as if Kahlan had suddenly just entered the room, had reached into his broken heart and began putting his world back together. Anxiously looking around, Richard found himself still very much alone in the room.

Sitting back on her heels, Kahlan felt hope flicker anew as she watched the sudden change in Richard's expression. _"Yes, Richard! I'm right here! Can you feel my presence?"_ she asked, her voice pleading.

Kneeling on the floor by the table, Richard felt a sudden chill inexplicably tingle down his spine, making him shudder. He sat there for several moments just absorbing the intense feelings coursing through him. His bond with Kahlan was suddenly surging intensely through his heart, threatening to take his breath away.

 _"I'm right here!"_ Kahlan screamed as loud as she could, clutching her broken wrist tightly against her body. Desperation shot through her as she scooted closer to him again. She had to make him see that she was still alive. _"I'm right here, Richard! Please, see me…feel my presence…I'm right here…"_ she begged.

Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the strange sensation was gone again, the strong current of love being replaced once more by overwhelming loneliness. Hanging his head, Richard kept his hand on the carving, desperate to feel the sensation again. It had to have been Kahlan.

Reaching into his pocket, Richard brought his small pocket knife out. Flipping it open, he carefully began to carve his initials into the wood right next to Kahlan's. Blowing on his work, tiny curls of wood floated gently to the floor. Sitting back on his heels, Richard inspected his handiwork. He slowly ran his fingers over the 'K.A.' and 'R.C.' that now stared back at him. Closing his knife, Richard shoved it back into his pocket before getting up and settling back down in his chair again.

Swallowing back the sudden assault of tears, Kahlan felt her heart swell with the love she held for Richard as she stared at their initials side-by-side, forever imbedded in the wood of the table. She knew he would not give up on her even when everyone else believed that she was dead. She had also found a possible way of getting through to Richard. Although brief, he had definitely sensed her presence. Maybe she could get through to him yet. Kahlan felt that things were finally beginning to look brighter despite the fact that she was somehow caught in a world between life and death.

XXX

There was nothing but eerie silence that surrounded him, holding him tightly in its powerful grasp and putting him on edge. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He felt like his skin was crawling, like bugs were scurrying all over him. Every nerve in his body fired relentlessly causing a tingling sensation to wash over him. He had to find a way out of this cell that held him prisoner.

He slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding furiously unlike anything he'd ever experienced. His throat was dry, his tongue felt thick. He tried to adjust his vision, but all he saw was bright light. He dragged his tongue over his dry cracked lips, trying to wet them. He felt as though every bone in his body had been shattered; he felt like he was death come back to life.

With great effort, he sat up only to find it difficult to even draw a breath. Gasping, he quickly realized that some of his ribs were fractured. Supporting his head in his hands, he tried to piece together where he was and what had happened, to focus his thoughts through the relentless pain in his head. Everything seemed so surreal, like waking from a terrible nightmare that never seemed to end.

After sitting there for several moments attempting to collect himself, he finally stood to his feet. His legs felt weak, the muscles and ligaments trembling under his weight. He reached out to grasp the nearest object he could find in order to steady himself. His hand passed right through it, causing him to stumble and fall on his face.

Looking about in surprise, his vision was still blurry, the bright light still blinding him. Rubbing his eyes repeatedly, he tried once more to focus his vision. Gradually, the light began to recede, his vision becoming sharper and more focused.

There was a rushing sound in his ears, a strange humming sensation in his body that he could not recognize. He hissed as he drew another deep breath, the pain in his side causing him to wince. He was sure that he wasn't dead, but probably should be.

He slowly stood to his feet once more, waiting several moments before attempting to take another step. He took shallower breaths which helped ease some of the stabbing pain in his ribs, but did little help his head. Looking about him, recognition slowly washed over him. He was still in the Crypt of Secrets right where he had wanted to be from the beginning.

The crypt was in shambles; artifacts, books, and glass were strewn everywhere. He gradually made his way through the crypt, unsure of what was going on or what had exactly happened. Many of his thoughts and memories were still scrambled and disconnected.

Bracing his broken ribs with his arm, he wandered past overturned cases, stepping over piles of fallen books. While he remembered this place, he could not remember why he had been here or what he had been after. He remembered that it had been very important to him that he find whatever it was he was after. Besides that, there was something else that even more important to him. No, not something…someone. Someone he loved more than anything in this world.

Stopping he closed his eyes and attempted to focus his thoughts. He remembered holding a staff tightly in his hands, rage pounding in his veins. Then he felt someone's hand on his arm, their fingers wrapping tightly around him trying to stop him. He turned and looked into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, eyes that had haunted his dreams ever since the first day he'd met her.

He felt a swift rush of warmth flood his soul despite the chill that had seeped into his bones. He loved those beautiful eyes. But more than that, he loved the woman. He was determined to make her his forever no matter the cost. It had been his life's goal since the day she arrived in Thandor. He had always known they were meant to be together despite her powers and her protests of loving another.

Like being in the murky depths of the ocean and finally rising to the surface, it all suddenly came rushing back to him. Kahlan…he had to find her, to make her his. But first, he had to eliminate the Seeker.


	8. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

He was in a big bed, filled with complete contentment and utter happiness beyond his wildest dreams. Lying on his side, he stared intently at the beauty sleeping peacefully beside him. He never tired of just staring at her. He was in complete awe of her, still amazed that she had chosen to fall as madly in love with him as he was with her.

Reaching out his hand, he could no longer bear not touching her. As his fingers touched her hair, Kahlan disappeared from sight. She was suddenly gone. Sitting bolt upright, his heart began to race as his eyes scanned the room for her.

Shouting her name, Richard awoke with a start. Sitting up, he found himself still at the table in the library of the Wizard's Keep. He was panting for air as he attempted to collect himself. Closing his eyes, he rested his head in his hands, elbows leaning on the table. He was surrounded by a ghostly silence that caused gooseflesh to form on his arms.

The dream had seemed so real; Kahlan had been so real. Lying in that bed next to her had been his dream coming true. Then it turned into the nightmare that he was actually living, reminding him of the sorrow that had become his constant companion.

Hearing him cry out her name, Kahlan awoke as well. Sitting up, she attempted to place a hand on his thigh to reassure him, but instead felt the same nothingness that she'd felt now for two days. With a frustrated sigh, Kahlan brushed a falling curl of hair from her face.

Kahlan could only imagine what she actually looked like. She would give just about anything for a hot bath and some clean clothes right about now, but she knew that wasn't coming any time soon. It was strange how she felt pain and exhaustion just like she'd experienced before the staff exploded, but was not hungry despite not having eaten anything in days. It was as though time had come to a standstill as far as she was concerned. Everything was exactly the same for her as it had been just before the accident.

Richard awoke with the same heavy ache that he had fallen asleep with. He suddenly looked up then, his hand going for the hilt of his sword when he sensed someone's presence in the Keep with him. Standing to his feet, his eyes narrowed, waiting for the intruder to appear. He released his grip on his sword, his muscles relaxing somewhat as Zedd entered the room.

"Good morning," Zedd greeted him with a smile and a tray of food.

"Morning? Is it morning already?" Richard asked in astonishment. He had been in the middle of reading more about the Ta'all Ruk'tan when he thought he had only dozed off for a moment.

"Afraid so. You spent the night here, much to Cara's irritation." Zedd moved towards the table, setting down the tray of food before settling into a chair across from his grandson. He was amazed at how much worse Richard looked compared to last evening when he had left him here.

"How did you manage to keep Cara from coming back after me?" Richard sat back down in his chair as he studied the old Wizard.

Standing to her feet, Kahlan smoothed out her dress, attempting to put herself somewhat back in order as best as she could. Looking at Zedd, she was startled to see how tired he looked. The Wizard looked like he'd aged considerably since the accident. She knew that Zedd and Edmond were only performing their duties by announcing her death, Zedd doing what he had to do as Wizard of the First Order. As difficult as it was to hear, she understood that they needed to act swiftly and decisively in order to keep the Midlands safe. It was exactly what she would have wanted them to do if she truly had died.

"Cara can't come back into the Keep without me opening the door for her," Zedd replied with a wide smile of satisfaction. Reaching over, he began to pick at the tray of food that Aggie had sent with him for Richard. "Aggie sent you some breakfast. She's very concerned about you, you know."

"I don't want anything right now. I have more books I want to get through first," Richard said as he pulled his open book closer to him.

"Aggie makes the best buttermilk biscuits in the entire Midlands. You don't want to miss out on them."

"Go ahead. I'll have something later."

"Richard…"

"Zedd, I don't have time to eat right now and I'm in no mood for a lecture. I have to find…"

"Dennee is back," Zedd interrupted, intently studying the Seeker's face, unsure of the reaction he would receive from him.

Startled by the news, Richard looked up at his grandfather. "Already?" he simply asked, trying not to think of the implications of her return. He thought it would have taken several days for Dennee to return to Aydindril; several more days that he would have had to find Kahlan before they named Dennee as the Mother Confessor in Kahlan's place. Things were moving far too quickly.

Tears stung Kahlan's eyes at the news that her sister had returned to Aydindril. Despite the fact that she no longer looked like her sister, Kahlan was still excited about seeing her again. She was still her sister Dennee on the inside, still held the same memories and experiences, the same tragic childhood.

Kahlan had set Dennee up in charge of Aydindril in her absence while she helped Richard find the Stone of Tears and seal the rift to the Underworld. No doubt Dennee would quickly be named Mother Confessor now that Kahlan's death had been announced.

"She returned from Alcott before dawn this morning," the old Wizard informed him. "Richard, she's asking to see you."

"I can't right now, Zedd. Kahlan needs me," he adamantly replied, his jaw set with resolve.

"And Dennee needs to see her sister's future husband. She just learned of her sister's supposed death and that she is to be named Mother Confessor. She needs to be surrounded by Kahlan's loved ones right now."

Zedd watched as Richard's grip on his book tightened, his knuckles turning white with the pain of his sorrow. As much as Dennee needed to see Richard right now, Zedd felt it would do Richard some good to see her as well.

"Zedd, I…I can't," Richard whispered, unable to make his voice work. His throat felt thick with the emotions that besieged his heart.

"I think Kahlan would want you to check on Dennee, don't you? Make sure that she was alright?"

Richard closed his eyes, unable to bear the agonizing separation from his Kahlan much longer. Seeing Dennee wasn't going to make it any easier. Setting the book down on the table, Richard pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. He would do what he had to do, not for himself, not for Zedd, and not for Dennee. He would do what he had to do for Kahlan.

Watching her Seeker, Kahlan flashed him her special smile even though he would not see it. It touched her heart that, despite his own grief and pain, he would check on her sister, comfort her during this time that she knew was difficult for him as well.

Following Zedd through the Keep, Richard felt as though he was abandoning Kahlan, giving up on her. He swore to himself he would be back just as soon as he could to continue the search for her. He would see to Dennee, get cleaned up and return here to continue looking for anything that would lead him to her.

Standing now at the main entrance, Richard stopped, his hand lingering on the door. Slowly, he turned to glance back down the empty corridor. "Hang on, Kahlan," murmured under his breath.

 _"I'm right here, Richard…please don't give up on me…not yet…"_ Kahlan told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She hated standing helplessly by, watching what all of this was doing to him.

Turning, he followed Zedd through the doors and out into the gloom of the cloudy day that awaited him outside. Kahlan attempted to follow as well, hopeful that now that the doors to the Keep were open that she might be able to pass through them. She was abruptly reminded, however, that the Keep was now her prison when she stumbled backwards after colliding with the painful invisible force that held her at bay.

Her eyes lingered on Richard as he followed Zedd, the large heavy doors slowly sliding closed behind them. She felt as though she was losing him. As Richard walked away from her, she felt as though he was taking her dreams, her happiness and her heart with him. Rubbing her arm, Kahlan still couldn't shake the chill that consumed her nor the heavy weight of loneliness that had settled over her. She had a definite feeling that something was about to happen, but she was unsure exactly what.

As she stood staring at the main entrance thinking about Richard, she decided that if she could not be rescued from this void that she was trapped in, she was resolved that no matter how devastating it would be, she was going to stay by Richard's side at all cost. She was his guardian angel now just as she had been his Confessor and she would not leave his side despite the pain it would cause her.

XXX

Walking along the dirt path to the Confessor's Palace, the sky overhead was dark gray even though it was morning, the thick cloud cover mirroring the misery he felt inside. The wind continued to whip, repeatedly blowing his hair into his face.

Looking at the streets below, Richard was stunned to see the number of people dressed entirely in black clothing. Black flags were displayed outside of every business, a general sense of sorrow settling over Aydindril. Missing was the idle chatter and laughter that had filled the streets yesterday. Now, no words were spoken as people walked with heads lowered, many frequently dabbing their eyes.

Richard knew how much respect and reverence the title of Mother Confessor held, but he had not expected this. The aching sorrow that had gnawed a hole in his chest continued to deepen as he watched Kahlan's homeland slip into a dark abyss of grief.

He longed to see her, to hold her, to tell her how much he truly loved her. He longed to kiss each perfect freckle that covered her beautiful face before finally finding her soft lips. He was desperately awaiting the day that he could make love to her, that he could make her his wife and create a family together.

As they approached the Confessor's Palace, Richard came to an abrupt halt when he saw the mass of people lined up outside of the front gate, all carrying flowers and tokens of love. Each one passed by the iron gate, pausing to momentarily bow their heads, tears falling from their faces as they bent over and placed bouquets of flowers both large and small along the iron railing.

Richard stared at the mounds of flowers that had already accumulated along the fence. It looked as if someone had just moved the entire Confessor's Garden to the front of the palace. Looking down the street, the row of black clad mourners was lined up as far as the eye could see, waiting patiently for their turn to bid Kahlan goodbye. The sound of their mournful weeping assaulted his ears and tore at his heart. He blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears that threatened to form at bay.

"This way, Richard," Zedd softly said as he tugged on Richard's elbow, guiding him to a side entrance away from the masses of grieving people.

Stunned, Richard slowly followed his grandfather, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight that had unfolded before him. He was not expecting this at all. He knew that Edmond was going to make an announcement that the Mother Confessor had perished, but he had no idea the magnitude of the response that announcement would receive. The entire city was consumed with overwhelming grief.

Richard was touched by the obvious affection the people were showing Kahlan. He just wished she could see it, to know how loved she actually was. At the same time, Richard was angry that it was in her presumed death that Kahlan was showered with such affection. Where was this love when she was travelling the Midlands, risking her life time and time again for them? Where was their friendship then?

Many had avoided her, fearing her touch and her magic, making obvious choices to walk on the other side of the street when they saw her coming their way, some avoiding any eye contact all together. She always brushed it off, but he had seen the pain she carried because of it, her loneliness, her feelings of isolation and it had broken his heart.

Passing through a side entrance, Richard wanted nothing more at that moment than to turn and run back to the Wizard's Keep, but he knew that had to endure this for Kahlan. It was the least he could for her after everything she had done for him, after all that she meant to him.

Cara and Edmond entered the main greeting hall from a side corridor as they stepped into the main hall. "Lord Rahl, glad to see that you've finally decided to come back," she greeted with a disapproving frown.

"I came to see Dennee," he impassively replied. He was afraid that the fragile damn holding back the flood of emotions roiling inside his heart was about to crumble at any moment.

"Mr. Cypher, I'm so sorry that you had to see all of this, but…" Edmond began to apologize. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, worry lined his face as he as spoke.

"It's alright, Edmond. I know in my heart that Kahlan is alive and I'm going to find her. And all of this will have been for nothing."

"I would love nothing more than to have to retract the announcement. Have you made any progress?"

"No, not yet, but I will not give up on her."

"Richard!"

The cry of the Seeker's name from the central staircase caused everyone to turn. Dressed in the graceful white symbol of authority of Confessor, Dennee quickly made her way down the stairs. As she ran towards them, Richard noticed tears trailing down her cheeks.

Dennee looked the same as she had the last time that Richard had seen her. Though he didn't know her well, he still could not get used to her dark hair and new look. She was no longer the blond haired woman he had first met.

Throwing herself into his arms, Dennee broke down into tearful sobs. "Richard, I can't believe Kahlan is really gone."

"Kahlan is alive…I just have to find her," he softly told her, fighting back his own torrid of emotions.

Pulling back, Dennee stared into Richard's sad brown eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"No, I don't think so…I know so."

"How do you know, Richard?" Dennee asked, sniffling.

"I know it in my heart. Even though everyone here thinks I'm crazy, I know that Kahlan is alive because I can feel it in here," he resolutely told her, placing his hand over his heart.

Dennee stared into his eyes for a moment before finally replying. "I believe you, Richard. I know you'll find my sister."

With that, Dennee pulled out of the Seeker's comforting embrace. Giving his arm a reassuring squeeze, Dennee gave him a small smile before continuing on. "I'm sorry, Richard. I know all of this has been very upsetting for you. I wish that I didn't have to be named Mother Confessor."

"I know, Dennee. All the blame lies with Brey for taking Kahlan from us, but I promise you that I'm going to make sure he pays."

"Kahlan loves you more than anything, Richard. No matter what happens, don't ever forget that," Dennee softly reminded him. Seeing tears well up in the Seeker's eyes, Dennee hugged him tightly once more.

"I love her…very much," he whispered into her hair before pulling back. If he didn't get back to the Keep and away from all of this mourning for Kahlan, Richard was sure he would go mad. All of this was making it harder and harder for him to grasp tightly to his belief that she was still alive, their sorrow threatening to suck him down into a black chasm of absolute despair.

Just then, Aggie entered the room, hankerchief in hand, dabbing at her eyes. "Richard!" she exclaimed. She immediately made her way to him, enveloping him in a motherly hug. "You look terrible! Have you slept? Did you eat the breakfast I sent with Zedd or did that old Wizard eat it all before he even got to the Keep?" Aggie drilled him as she pulled back and inspected the Seeker. "Never mind. I'll get you fixed up right away, my dear. You come with me."

Taking him by the wrist, Aggie immediately pulled him towards the stairs, leading him up to Kahlan's suite. Richard numbly followed, unsure of how to respond, not sure if he could. Aggie was all business when it came to taking care of the people she loved and he was sure that she would not take no for an answer.

Reaching Kahlan's suite, Aggie led him into the room. "I thought I would save you from all that dreadful mourning going on downstairs. It's been like that all day yesterday and first thing this morning. You don't need to see all of that going on when Kahlan is really alive," Aggie informed him as she moved about the bedroom, readying things for Richard.

"You believe that Kahlan is alive?" Richard asked, more thankful for Aggie than she could ever know. This woman had just singlehandedly swooped in and rescued him from the clutches of despair.

"All of this nonsense about Kahlan being dead is foolishness. You believe that Kahlan is alive and that is good enough for me. Who would know better than the Seeker, the man that she loves? Besides, you two are meant to be."

A smile slowly crossed Richard's lips as he stared at the elder woman, a sense of calming peace drifting over him. While the pain of separation still gnawed at his heart, the despair and hopelessness began to subside some.

"Now, you get cleaned up. I've laid out your clean clothes for you. If I send some breakfast up, will you promise to eat it this time?" Aggie eyed him with feign irritation, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I promise," Richard replied with a weary smile. "Thank you, Aggie. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

"Oh, please! You're nothing compared to that dark haired young woman you're going to marry," Aggie teased with a roll of her eyes in mock agitation.

"What?" Richard was completely taken aback by Aggie's sudden admission.

"That Kahlan may look all innocent, but don't let that fool you. She got herself into her share of trouble. I'll have to tell you all about it, but after you rescue her." Giving him a wink, Aggie headed for the door.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Richard quickly began removing his clothes, this time with a lighter heart than the last time he had been here.


	9. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Except for the howling wind outside that caused it to creak and moan at times, the Keep held an unnerving silence in its hallowed halls. Kahlan involuntarily shuddered as she broodingly wandered about the Keep, frustration and loneliness growing with every passing moment. She had always been so fond of this place, but now trapped here alone it was all so very different.

A sense of uneasiness and dread suddenly swept over her causing chills to shoot down her spine. She didn't like the feeling that being back in the Keep brought to her now. She couldn't shake the panic that would abruptly reach up from deep within her, seizing hold of her at any given moment. She wished more than anything to be held in Richard's protective arms right now instead of feeling like a phantom roaming the Keep with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Unable to do anything, Kahlan was at a complete loss and relaxing was not something that she had ever been good at, although her Seeker had helped her somewhat in that respect.

Richard had proven his love true, and in so doing, had taught her so much about herself. He had showed her it was alright to relax and enjoy life, to be more open and not so walled off to the outside world and other people despite being a Confessor. He had accepted her regardless of who she was and in so doing had become her strength. She found she needed him now more than ever.

Walking past a window, Kahlan stopped to see if Richard was returning to the Keep yet. She knew that he hadn't been gone for very long, but she missed him so desperately. Even though she couldn't communicate with him, just being able to see him, to sit beside him seemed to have soothed her soul.

Staring out the window, Kahlan watched as the rain fell, the wind swatting it into the window pane. She wished she could feel the rain now. She loved the rain, loved walking in it, feeling the drops drumming against her face and trickling down her skin.

Casting an absentminded glance to the right, Kahlan was stunned to see people in the distance dressed in black lined up in front of the Confessor's Palace. They were carrying something in their hands, but it was difficult to make out what it was from this far away.

Gazing at the site outside, Kahlan was suddenly swept back to a time when she was a little girl living at the Confessor's Palace with her mother. The ruling Mother Confessor at the time had been killed and her mother had been named Mother Confessor. All of Aydindril had gone into mourning for days over the Confessor's death, leaving gifts and flowers at the front gate in her honor.

Tears stung her eyes now as she watched them standing in the wind and rain to pay their respects. The outpouring of love being shown in honor of her caused the tears to escape the corners of her eyes. Without thinking, Kahlan despondently pressed her fingers against the glass. She was instantly met with the agonizing pain that shot up her arm and spread throughout her entire body, causing her to cry out. She immediately pulled her hand back, her heart racing from the sudden jolt of pain. Spirits, she had to find a way out of this.

Turning away from the mournful scene outside, Kahlan decided to return to the library. She'd been able somehow to momentarily reach out to Richard last night. Maybe she could discover a way to communicate with him again. Her resolve suddenly became like steel as she made her way down the dim corridor. She would not allow this to keep her from Richard any longer. She was going to find a way out of this.

XXX

Returning to the Keep with Zedd and Cara in tow, Richard was anxious to get started again. After getting cleaned up and a quick bite to eat, Richard had been able to make his escape from the gloom and sorrow that consumed the Confessor's Palace.

He was glad he was able to provide Dennee with a small bit of comfort, but what mattered most to him right now was getting Kahlan back. Everything else paled mightily in comparison to that demand on his heart. With a renewed sense of purpose, Richard was more than ready for the arduous task that lay before him.

While the terrible grief that surrounded Aydindril and the Confessor's Palace had shattered his heart, it had also reinforced his resolve to get Kahlan back no matter what. He was also thankful to be away from all the plans being made for Kahlan's memorial service which was to be held in two days. He wanted no part of it and hoped to have saved her long before then. There was no way in creation that he would participate in such an event. His blood ran cold in his veins at the thought. He couldn't bear the thought of ever losing her, of having to go on with his life without her. How would he ever cope?

Although Richard understood the necessity of taking action and announcing Kahlan's death, he still felt that Zedd and Edmond were being rash in their assumptions. While it had felt like an eternity to Richard, it had in reality only been two and a half days that Kahlan had been missing. They could have waited a little longer before making the announcement. Now, throngs of people were lined up outside of the Palace, paying their last respects to a woman who was not even dead.

There was a part of him, though, that relished the idea of Darken Rahl learning of Kahlan's death. It would keep Rahl from creating any plans that involved Kahlan for at least a while. He knew his wicked brother would not remain quiet for too long. Soon, Darken Rahl would find a way to regain his throne and start rebuilding his empire. Although Richard had every right to the throne in D'Hara, it was something he was not sure he was ready to claim. It was something, though, that he understood he was going to have to face eventually. He would not be able to sit idly by and watch D'Hara fall under the evil rule of Darken Rahl again.

Richard knew that Rahl would do everything in his power to take Kahlan from him if ever given the chance. The thought of Darken Rahl getting his filthy hands on her, let alone being anywhere near Kahlan made Richard's rage begin to rumble deep in his chest. It was hard enough knowing that Kahlan was trapped somewhere with Brey, but Darken Rahl getting a hold of her would be even worse.

While Brey was still dangerous, he at least loved Kahlan in his own depraved, twisted way. Darken Rahl, on the other hand, held no love for anyone but himself. He would purposefully try to take Kahlan away from him just to cause Richard pain. And that would be the worst pain anyone could ever cause Richard.

Turning down another hall, they finally reached the library they had spent the entire day in yesterday. Books still laid in haphazard piles on the large table, some stacked on the floor, while others lay open and ready for use.

Richard's thoughts abruptly drifted to happier times as he entered the room. He would give up anything to have Kahlan back with him again, even the ability to consummate their love with one another. While he was longing to make love to her, it meant little to him if he never saw her again. Just having her in his arms was enough for him.

Sitting on the floor, Kahlan's face instantly lit up at the site of Richard returning to her. Although Richard didn't know that he had, she was thrilled just the same. He wasn't giving up on her despite all the sorrow going on around him.

Sliding into his chair, Richard's hand automatically sought out the initials he'd found engraved into the edge of the table yesterday. His fingers glided leisurely along the grooves of the letters, lightly tracing over every fine line that had been etched by her hand, providing him with a sense of hope and reassurance.

Kahlan felt her heart swell with the love that she felt for Richard as she watched his fingers lovingly brush along their initials. She knew it was killing him just as much as her to be separated, but she swore that soon they would somehow be reunited.

With a small smile, Richard picked up his text he'd been studying last night before he had fallen asleep. Running his hand over the pages several times, he attempted to smooth the wrinkled pages from where his head had come to rest when sleep had claimed him.

With a deep breath, Richard dove headlong into the lengthy passage that described the Ta'all Ruk'tan and the extent of its magic. As he read over the words, he once again felt the tiny nudging in the back of his mind telling him that he was missing a connection in the information he'd uncovered. Before he could focus any more on the prodding that rested on the outskirts of his subconscious mind, Cara once again voiced her skepticism of combing through all of these ancient books.

"I just think it's a waste of time," Cara protested with a huff, her back to them as she faced a wall lined with books. Her hands rested on her hips as she stared intently at the numerous volumes.

"You young people need to learn the true value of patience," Zedd muttered under his breath, his wiry eyebrows knitted together as he flipped through a book that catalogued in detail every item that was housed in the Crypt of Secrets.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any patience when Kahlan's life is at stake," Richard mumbled, agreeing with Cara for once. This seemed to be getting them nowhere, but he really didn't have any other ideas at this point.

Kahlan was glad that Richard had come back to the Keep. She was anxious to try again to make him sense her presence. She'd been practicing since she returned to the library, focusing her thoughts and concentrating on nothing but him. She hoped that she could reach out to him again, to let him know that she was right there in the room with him.

"Well, when you two come up with a better plan you just let me know," Zedd retorted with irritation.

Returning to his book, Richard continued to read about the Ta'all Ruk'tan and its magical properties as well as how it interacts with various forms of magic. Skimming down the text, Richard jumped ahead until he found Benders.

"…a Bender's magic of travelling short distances with a single thought could be potentially increased to as much as ten leagues with the help of the Ta'all Ruk'tan. This is, however, difficult to predict due to the instability of their magic. Because of this variance, the amount of distance travelled with a single thought could be as much as hundreds of leagues…"

Hundreds of leagues…the words glaring back at him held Richard in a vice-like grip of panic, threatening to suffocate him. It would take weeks to travel hundreds of leagues and that was if he knew where they were. Kahlan didn't have the luxury of time. She needed him. Now.

Kneeling beside her Seeker, Kahlan carefully suspended her hand on top of Richard's as it rested on the table beside his book. Holding her hand steady, Kahlan closed her eyes and began to focus her thoughts. Taking slow deep breaths, she opened her heart and mind, allowing the love that consumed her to flow through her.

Memories began to slowly drift through her mind. Memories of their first kiss, the look of desire for her that smoldered in his dark brown eyes, the feel of his muscles tensing and relaxing beneath her touch, the skill with which he wielded his sword, the look of pure resolve on his face as he dispensed righteous judgment in their numerous battles against the enemy.

Kahlan felt her heart beginning to race with the warm rush of love and longing that was quickly simmering out of control. Her breathing quickened as heated desire began to burn in the pit of her stomach, spreading throughout her body before settling in her pelvis. Remembering the intimate feel of his lips against hers, his tongue stroking her mouth, arousing her with his touch, the feel of his body pressed hungrily against hers. Memories of late night talks by the campfire, practicing their fighting skills; comforting each other, helping each other, saving each other.

A tear slowly began to trickle down her pale cheek, the strength of her love for him overwhelming her. She never knew love could be so intense, so infinite, so amazing until Richard.

Scanning the text, Richard unexpectedly felt the gentlest whisper of a touch sweep over him like a soft breeze, caressing him and drawing him from his thoughts. It was just like the sensation that he had experienced last night after he had carved his initials next to Kahlan's.

 _"Richard…"_

He swore he heard Kahlan call to him, his name spoken so faintly, so sweetly he almost wept as it floated from the depths of his heart to reach his mind, brushing his senses like a lover's touch. Looking about him, Richard saw Cara and Zedd pouring over books, completely oblivious to anything that was going on. Closing his eyes, Richard focused his thoughts, losing himself to the love that was drifting over and around him, wrapping him in its warmth and security before finally settling in his heart. The emotions and sensations were so intense it almost took his breath away.

"Kahlan?" he apprehensively whispered, fearful that he might lose the connection with her if he even breathed let alone allowed her name to pass through his lips.

Feeling Kahlan so close, feeling her love pouring into his soul brought tears to his eyes. He just missed her so much. He never thought that loneliness could bring so much torment and pain. The passion that was now beginning to cascade over him set to mend his broken heart, filling in the deep void her absence had created within him.

Hearing him breathe her name, Kahlan's eyes immediately flew open. _"Yes…I'm right here, Richard. I'm not dead; I'm right here with you…"_

A tear leaked from the corner of his eye and slowly trailed down his check before disappearing into the stubble that lined his jaw. Richard swallowed hard as he absorbed the sensations that were enveloping him in a warm cocoon of comfort as well as intense desire. While the feeling of her closeness brought a sense of peace, it also deepened the misery of being separated from her.

He could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest as his breathing quickened, his body humming with need, his muscles becoming tense with his mounting hunger for her. The room suddenly seemed very warm. She awakened within him a primal desire deep within him like nothing he'd ever experienced until her. He had never wanted anyone as desperately as he wanted Kahlan.

 _"It's alright, my love,"_ she soothed as she tried to quiet his soul. Tears clung to her eyelashes before breaking free and slipping down her cheeks as she watched him respond to her presence. Exhaustion began to seep into her mind and every fiber of her being. It was taking everything she had to keep the connection with him going.

Reaching for him, Kahlan attempted to brush his hair from his forehead, her fingers tracing down his cheek and along his jaw. He appeared to almost tilt his head into her touch, a touch that could not be felt physically, but on a much deeper level. It was through their bond of love that he sensed her presence and experienced her tender caress.

Cara glanced up from her book and noticed Richard sitting with his eyes closed, a look of pure rapture on his face. He appeared completely lost in his own thoughts, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Lord Rahl?"

Kahlan's touch was like a balm to his wounded heart. She had just proven his belief that she was alive. She was alive and in the Keep with them right now. She was reaching out to him, letting him know that she was with him, to not give up on her.

"Lord Rahl!" Cara called louder after several moments with no response. Zedd finally looked up to see what the commotion was all about.

Richard's eyes snapped open as he looked at the Mord'Sith staring at him from across the table. His eyes practically glowed with love and peace. Gone was the anguish that had clouded them since Kahlan's disappearance.

"What's wrong?" Cara tried again, her brow creasing with concern. It looked as if all his burdens and heartache had just been singlehandedly erased from his entire countenance.

"It's Kahlan…she's here, in this room with us…" he softly said with growing excitement as he attempted to focus once again on the sensation that had unexpectedly enveloped him. It was something that he didn't know how to describe other than the exquisite bond that he felt with Kahlan had suddenly felt more vibrant again, her love suddenly cleansing him from his grief.

Richard swallowed hard, thrusting aside the sudden deluge of emotions that the sensation brought with it. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he momentarily closed his eyes. The connection was gone again, leaving him feeling cold and empty save for the tiny glimmer that was still their bond.

"What makes you think that?" Zedd asked as he stared in disbelief at his grandson.

"I felt her presence…just now. And I felt it last night too," he replied, standing to his feet, his chair tipping backwards and falling to the floor. He began pacing around the table as if searching for Kahlan in that very room. "I don't know how to explain it. I was reading this book and then it felt as if Kahlan was touching my hand and then my face."

Confused, Richard ran his fingers lightly along the back of his hand, the faintest tingling sensation still lingering there. He then brushed his fingers along the side of his face, his eyes brimming with tears of happiness this time instead of sorrow.

 _"Yes, Richard! I'm right here!"_ Kahlan cried as she too stood to her feet. Dizziness instantly gripped her, threatening to drop to her knees, but relief swiftly cast aside her despair now that she had finally made contact with Richard.

"Kahlan!" Richard excitedly called into the air as his eyes searched the room for his Confessor. Where was she?

"Maybe it's just because you can't stop thinking about her," Cara offered with a look of worry on her face. She was beginning to think that the stress of all of this was causing Lord Rahl to go mad.

"No, it's more than that…much more. I haven't stopped thinking about her, but this is more than a thought…it's a definite feeling. I know she's alive and she is here in the Keep with us right now. We just can't see her for some reason."

"Could just be exhaustion. You've been through a lot the last several months, Richard. And the last few days have been a very stressful and emotional time, especially for you," Zedd told him, also concerned for his grandson as he watched him move frantically about the room looking for Kahlan.

"No, that's not it, Zedd!" Richard snapped in frustration, running a hand through his hair as he attempted to feel Kahlan's tug on his heart again. He had wanted more than anything to feel her presence, to know that she was near, but this was much more than his mind playing games with his defenseless heart. "Kahlan is alive and I'm going to find her…"


	10. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

_"Yes, Richard! Concentrate on me again…I'm right here!"_ Kahlan pleaded with a fierce desperation she had never known before, a desperation to return to the man she loved more than life itself. She had made a connection with him twice now. Although brief, Richard at last knew that he had been right. She was still alive and here with him now.

"Kahlan, where are you?" he called, panic filling his voice. "Zedd, why can't we see her?"

"Richard, I…" Zedd hesitantly began as he slowly shook his head from side to side, uncertain about what was happening. He wasn't sure if Richard had truly sensed Kahlan's presence somehow or if he had completely lost his mind from the pain of losing her.

"She is here! I felt her presence," he exclaimed as he turned in tight circles, his gaze frantically searching the entire room. "Kahlan, are you alright?"

Cara and Zedd watched in stunned silence as Richard paced the library, his brow furrowed in confusion, his face a mix of excited relief as well as dread. Something had definitely happened to cause him to suddenly react like he was.

He finally stopped his pacing to look at the Mord'Sith and his grandfather who were staring at him in bewilderment. "I am not going crazy. I am telling you, I felt Kahlan's presence. You have always trusted me, trusted my judgment. Please, I need you to trust me now," Richard pleaded with them.

 _"I'm not dead! I'm right here! Please, don't give up on me!"_ Kahlan frantically cried, knowing her words would go unheard, but desperate to voice them regardless of that fact.

Richard knew that he was getting closer to finding Kahlan, closer to being reunited with his beloved. Although he didn't know exactly what had happened to her, he knew he was on the verge of grasping hold of whatever it was that had been tickling the deepest recesses of his mind since he had lost her. Once he grasped hold of that missing piece, he'd have Kahlan safely back with him. He believed it with everything that was inside of him.

"We trust you, Lord Rahl," Cara finally responded as she stared at him.

"Thank you," Richard replied, relieved that they didn't think that he'd gone mad. "Now, we just have to figure out what happened to her so we can rescue her."

Glancing back down at the open book before her, something caught Cara's attention that she hadn't noticed before. "I think I may have just found something," she murmured after several moments, a contemplative wrinkle on her forehead.

"What is it?" Richard came to stand at the table across from her, his hands folded across his chest as he waited anxiously for her to provide them with some clues as to what had happened to Kahlan and why they couldn't see her.

"It says here that many Benders have tried to increase their powers which has had disastrous results, causing death as well as tears in time," she read aloud. Setting the book back down, she asked, "What if the staff caused some sort of tear in time?"

"Yes, that's it!" Richard exclaimed as he felt his fingers beginning to wrap around that ever elusive insight that had been tugging on his mind. "Maybe Kahlan and Brey weren't necessarily transported away from here like we had originally believed. Zedd, you said that the magnitude of that blast should have killed them both, but what if when the staff exploded, it caused some sort of fracture in time?" Richard felt a sense of peace suddenly wash over him. All the pieces were finally beginning to come together.

 _"Yes, that's what happened!"_ Kahlan cried again as she came to stand beside Richard. Fatigue was weighing heavily upon her now. It had taken everything she had to communicate with him and her injuries had already weakened her considerably.

"So what should have killed them both instantly instead fractured time and trapped them somehow? But trapped them where?" Zedd stared at nothing as he racked his aged mind for any instances that had happened in the past that was similar to this situation, something that could possibly guide them now if Richard was correct in his assumptions about what had happened to Brey and Kahlan.

"Everything I've read states that a Bender's magic is highly unstable. What if it was the instability in Brey's magic that made the Ta'all Ruk'tan break apart like it did?"

"What are you getting at?" Zedd questioned, his eyebrows narrowing as he attempted to wrap his mind around all the implications and possibilities.

"The Ta'all Ruk'tan has been around for thousands of years and no doubt has been passed through the hands of any number of people. What made it shatter now all of a sudden?"

"Brey's magic," Cara muttered with growing understanding. Things were starting to make sense. She was relieved that her Lord Rahl was not going crazy after all.

"Everything that we've read says a Bender's magic can be unpredictable and no one is more unstable than Brey. What if that volatility didn't combine well with the staff?"

"Alright…but…" Zedd began, still not entirely convinced.

"We need to get back down to the Crypt of Secrets," Richard adamantly announced, his jaw set with fierce determination. He knew that he was right. The only thing he was more certain of was his love for Kahlan.

"Why the crypt?" Cara asked as she stood to her feet.

"That is where the tear in time occurred and that is where we need to be to repair it in order to get Kahlan back."

"How do we even go about doing that? We don't even know for sure if your theory is correct," Zedd questioned again. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Richard's insights as the Seeker, but he was concerned that Richard was allowing his heart's deepest hopes and wishes to overrule reason and logic.

As much as Zedd wanted to believe that Richard was right, he was concerned about the validity of his assumptions. Magic wasn't something that one just started messing around with if all the facts weren't taken into consideration first...especially the powerful magic contained within the Ta'all Ruk'tan.

"I'm right, Zedd. I know it. And I have pretty good idea how to repair it too," Richard revealed. "Kahlan, if you can hear me, you have to follow us down to the Crypt of Secrets. I have an idea on how to rescue you."

Kahlan could feel her heart begin to hammer in her chest, the sweet anticipation of being reunited with her Seeker overwhelming her. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes again, but this time they were tears of relief, tears of love. She would be able to feel her lover's touch once more.

Soon, she would feel his body pressed firmly against hers, his hands roaming over her flesh, his lips anxiously finding hers in a heated kiss of relief mingled with hunger and passion. They could finally experience and explore every aspect of true love…their love and everything that it could become. Soon, they would finally be husband and wife.

XXX

Richard quickly made his way towards the crypt, excitement bubbling from deep within his core, his mind buzzing with thoughts and uncertainties. While he was still worried about Kahlan being trapped with Brey, Richard now knew that he was getting closer to her. If things went well, though, he soon would have Kahlan safely in his arms.

Following Zedd and Cara, Richard's fingers rubbed small circles on the cool steel of the hilt of his sword. His gaze was narrowed in anticipation, anxious to put an end to all of this. Something still prickled in the back of his mind telling him that there was still great danger about.

Taking care of Brey was next on his list right after getting Kahlan back safely. He was hoping that Brey had been killed in the explosion, but he knew deep down that they couldn't be that fortunate. The monster was no doubt trapped in the same predicament as Kahlan. He was probably wandering the Keep in search of her right now.

He had to get to her quickly before Brey did. It seemed unlikely that Brey was with Kahlan now. Richard knew he would have never allowed her to reach out to him had Brey been right there with her. That thought alone gave him a spark of hope that Kahlan was relatively safe in the void she was trapped in. There was no telling, though, what other things could be affecting her or how long it would take Brey to find her. There was no predicting what kind of reaction all of this would create in the Bender's unhinged mind.

Richard suddenly became aware of a cramping sensation in his hand. Looking down, he discovered he had a death-grip on the hilt of his sword, his knuckles white from the intensity of his grasp, his fingernails digging into his flesh. He quickly relinquished his hold on his sword, his hand aching in gratitude for the release.

He quickened his pace at the thought of getting Kahlan back. He could hardly wait to look into those bright blue eyes, to see her smile, and feel her touch. More than that, he could scarcely wait to make her his wife. She meant more to him than anything else that life could ever offer him.

Walking silently by his side, Kahlan was absorbed in her own thoughts. She was growing anxious with every step that brought them closer to the Crypt of Secrets. While she wanted to return to the world of the living and to Richard above all else, she was fearful of being back where all of this had started. She was also worried about where Brey had ended up. There was no way of knowing where or when the Bender would suddenly appear out of thin air.

Kahlan had been relieved that she hadn't seen any trace of him since the accident. She took that as a hopeful sign that he had been killed. On the other hand, she had learned long ago that things were never that easy for them. She would be ready this time. She had hesitated before and it had cost her dearly. Grinding her teeth, she swore she would not make that same mistake again.

"So what's this brilliant plan to bring the Mother Confessor back?" Cara asked, casting a fleeting glance over her shoulder.

Peering through her blond strands, she could see the Lord Rahl lost in his own thoughts, but could easily guess at what they were by the look of anger that resided in his face. His gaze was narrowed and fierce, his muscles drawn tight, his steps purposeful and determined. He was a Seeker on a mission and Creator help whoever got in his way or tried to stop him. Cara knew it was only a matter of time before that vengeful rage was unleashed.

"Zedd just needs to put the Ta'all Ruk'tan back together. I'll take it from there," he simply stated, his eyes constantly scanning every door and hallway they passed in anticipation of something Cara was not quite sure of, but kept a close hand to her agiels just in case.

"What?" Zedd cried, coming to an abrupt halt, causing Cara to collide into the Wizard's back. Stumbling backwards, Cara frowned with irritation at his sudden stop.

Zedd quickly spun around, his eyes wide with surprise. "You never said that I would have to try to put the staff back together! What makes you think I can even do that? It was shattered into a thousand pieces! Don't you think you should have asked if it was even something I could do before we started this little expedition into the bowels of the Keep?"

"I know you can do it, Zedd. You're a Wizard of the First Order and you're my grandfather. I have faith that you will help me get Kahlan back," he matter-of-factly stated, his eyes filled with confidence.

"No pressure," Zedd huffed in irritation, rolling his eyes as he turned to resume their course to the crypt. "Why don't I just whip up something that'll put the crypt back in order while I'm at it? You know it's still in shambles, no thanks to the Seeker here."

"Yes, we know, Zedd! Let it go!" Cara cried with annoyance. If she had to hear about that stupid crypt one more time, she swore she'd put the old Wizard out of his misery once and for all.

Kahlan chuckled lightly to herself. It was good to hear Zedd and Cara's banter again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed hearing it until she was separated from them. It was also comforting to hear Richard speak so confidently about a way to rescue her from her helpless situation.

It was difficult for her to rely on others to save her. She had always been very self-sufficient and independent. Now, she was powerless to do any more except to wait patiently while Richard worked his plan.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Kahlan became acutely aware of another's presence in the lower level of the Keep. Slowing her steps, she allowed the others to go on ahead of her as she fell back to inspect what she had seen.

Having been trapped here for two days, Kahlan thought that no one else had entered the Keep. Richard and the others seemed completely unaware of anyone's presence with them. Richard would no doubt have picked up on it and would have stopped to check it out.

Staying close along the wall, Kahlan cautiously made her way down the side corridor. Biting her bottom lip, she paused at the end of the hall, her eyes scanning for any more signs of the figure she had seen. She didn't know why she was being so careful. She was a ghost in this Keep - unseen, unheard, unnoticed. It was a lonely existence she found herself in. But she knew in her heart that Richard was going to change all of that very soon.

Peering around the corner, Kahlan's mind began to race. What would she do if there was someone else in the Keep? She would never be able to stop them, wouldn't be able to warn Richard and the others. Reaching out to Richard before had taken a long time and very focused concentration. It had also sapped a great deal of her strength.

Pushing aside her exhaustion and concerns, Kahlan pressed on down the next corridor. Deep down she had a feeling she knew who it was that she had seen, but she didn't want to believe it, didn't want to have to deal with him any longer. She had hoped he was dead, but now she knew that he was still alive…and probably just as trapped as she was.

Kahlan wasn't completely defenseless, though. She knew still had her power of confession. Despite the fact she was a prisoner in this world devoid of time, she could still feel her power curled tightly inside of her, simmering deep within her core, ready to be released in less than a heartbeat.

XXX

Reaching the Crypt of Secrets, Richard waited impatiently as Zedd performed the magical chant that would unlock the door and allow them entrance into the sacred room. The door swung open, light from the corridor flooding the enormous room.

Grumbling under his breath, Zedd entered first, his eyes taking in the chaos, already detesting the grueling task of putting it all back together again. Glass crunched noisily under their boots as they carefully walked through the war-torn crypt.

Cara was stunned by what she saw, but undeniably impressed by what her Lord Rahl's rage had accomplished. It looked as if a pack of wild gars had been set loose in the crypt. Stepping over broken bookcases and shards of glass, Cara proudly spoke. "Impressive, Lord Rahl."

"There is absolutely nothing to be impressed about!" Zedd groused as he bent over to pick up a book lying in his path. The books kept in the Crypt of Secrets were even more dangerous than the books that they'd been searching through up in the library on the main floor of the Keep. Everything in this room was sacred or incredibly dangerous to anyone who did not know what they were doing. Having been in Westland watching over Richard for years, even Zedd didn't know what some of things were that had been stored in this room. He had a feeling he was soon going to have a very intimate knowledge of every item by the time he was done restoring it.

"Zedd, I will help you put the crypt back together, but only after I get Kahlan back safely."

"I still don't know what makes you think that I'll be able to fix the staff. You may have to accept that…"

"I don't have to accept anything. The only outcome I do accept is getting Kahlan back," Richard heatedly interrupted.

"I'll do my best, Richard, but I can't make any promises," Zedd replied with a weary sigh.

Zedd just hoped that his grandson knew what he was doing. He'd had a bone chilling reminder of what messing around with magic could do when he performed the spell of undoing to save Cara. It had caused a complete change in history that had been catastrophic to say the least. It made Zedd more than a little nervous about just mucking about with magic with no real knowledge of the outcome.

"Here…this is it. This was where Brey and Kahlan were standing when the staff exploded," Richard announced as he crouched down to inspect the countless bits of wood that lay scattered at his feet. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he noticed drops of blood staining the stones of the floor. Blood that belonged to Brey as well as Kahlan.

With his hands, Richard carefully began sweeping the wooden bits of staff into a pile. He had to find as many pieces of it as possible so Zedd could put the Ta'all Ruk'tan back together. Without the staff and its magic, Richard didn't know of any other way of bringing Kahlan back to the world of the living.

Brushing aside the wisp of doubt that floated through his mind, Richard scanned the stone floor for any more pieces of the staff. He prayed that Kahlan had heard him and was here in the crypt with them now. He knew that he would need her right beside him if this had any chance of working.

After having searched for as much of the staff as possible, Richard finally stood to his feet. Looking at his companions, he took a deep breath and said, "Ok, Zedd, see what you can do to restore the Ta'all Ruk'tan."


	11. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

She quickly made her way to the end of the gloomy corridor. The only thing she heard was her own breath coming out in anxious pulls. She was committed to what she knew she had to do. Regardless of what he said, regardless of what he did, Brey had caused all of this and could not be allowed to cause any more pain. She would confess him the first chance she was given. She just had to be quicker this time.

Kahlan had hesitated the other times when she had attempted to confess him and he'd been able to disappear before her power could be released into his soul. Every time she looked into his face, Kahlan saw the boy from Thandor, the one who was her first kiss, her only friend when she needed someone the most. For that reason, she had wavered for only a fraction of a second and it had cost her everything.

Peering around the corner, Kahlan was met by another murky empty corridor. She knew that she had seen him earlier. She saw a flash of the same olive green shirt and tan breeches he'd been wearing when they'd been in the crypt. The crypt. She had to return to the Crypt of Secrets. Richard and the others were there trying to rescue her.

Kahlan was sure that Brey was likely trapped in the same prison that she was in. If Richard could bring her back to the real world, then Brey would still be trapped in this void. She had to get back to the crypt, back to Richard and her life. He was her only way of escape. He wasn't just her future husband, right now he was her salvation. Brey would have to wait.

Turning back down the hallway, Kahlan immediately made her way back to the others. Eager anticipation began like a soft yet steady whisper in her heart, exciting her with the expectation of being reunited with the one that loved her. And it was not just any love. Not a love brought about by the slave-induced magic of confession. Not a love forged from duty or necessity. It was the type of love that she had only dreamed of as a young girl, a love she had been taught that she would never have a chance to experience. It was a love so pure, so infinite, so selfless. And soon they were going to belong to no one but each other forever.

XXX

Richard stood transfixed as he watched Zedd wave his hands over the countless pieces of splintered wood that lay piled at his feet. The Wizard's eyes were closed in deep concentration as he mumbled garbled words that seemed to make little sense to no one but him.

Perspiration formed on Zedd's brow the longer he worked on the staff. His widely outstretched hands glowed brightly as magic radiated around his fingers. His chest began to heave with the exerted effort of the demanding task at hand.

Slowly the fragments began to tremble ever so subtly before steadily building in intensity. One by one the pieces began to move, gradually coming together and fusing. The numerous splinters started to take shape, the gold head of the viper progressively taking form.

Cara watched intently as well. Zedd's hands began to quiver with the enormous strain of the endeavor. His wrinkles deepened as he ground his teeth, his cheeks flushing red. Cara didn't know whether she dared speak or not. The stress was obviously beginning to have an effect on him, but Cara was concerned that if she broke his concentration, it would all be for nothing. Right now, Zedd was their only hope of reaching the Mother Confessor.

Inhaling deeply, the Old Wizard's power seemed to suddenly grow in strength, his hands becoming steady once more. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and neck. The staff began to take form more quickly, the red jeweled eyes of the viper suddenly appearing, seemingly emerging out of thin air.

Exhaustion rolled over him in waves, his knees growing weak as his power leaked from his body and into the magical staff that was being restored. "Just…a little…more…" Zedd muttered determinedly between gritted teeth, squeezing his eyes closed even tighter in concentration.

An abrupt flash of light encompassed the transforming artifact, Zedd suddenly collapsing to his knees completely drained. There, lying on the stone floor of the crypt was the Ta'all Ruk'tan completely restored to its original form.

Resting his hands on his knees, Zedd attempted to calm his breathing. Richard and Cara both ran for the Wizard, worry evident in both of their faces.

"Zedd, are you alight?" Richard asked as he came to kneel beside his grandfather. While he was thrilled that the staff was back in one piece, he was worried at what price. Would getting Kahlan back be worth sacrificing his grandfather instead?

"I'm fine, my boy…just a little drained…" Zedd replied between gasps for breath, his eyes closing again as he attempted to gather his bearings once more. "I'm afraid, though…you're on your own from here. It'll take a while…before my magic is restored."

"Thank you, Zedd…I'm so sorry I…" Richard began, his voice cracking with the strain of his emotion. He could hardly believe that he was about to be reunited with Kahlan. The stress of the last few days was finally crashing down upon him.

"Richard, you have nothing to thank me for," Zedd softly said with a smile that reached his eyes. "Now, go save your Confessor."

Placing a hand on his grandfather's shoulder, Richard smiled back as he gave him a loving squeeze. The firestorm of emotion that had consumed his heart since this all began caused his throat to constrict now. Swallowing hard, he walked over and picked up the Ta'all Ruk'tan. Casting a glance at Zedd and Cara, Richard drew a deep breath as he tightened his grip on the staff.

Holding the rod outstretched in his hand, Richard began looking about the crypt. "Kahlan, are you here? Try to reach out to me again."

Zedd slowly rose to his feet with Cara's assistance as all three scanned the room for any signs of Kahlan's presence. Anxiety began to claw at the Seeker. He knew in his heart that he was right about this, that this was the only way to bring his Kahlan back from the timeless void she was bound to. If this didn't work, though, he had no idea how he would ever rescue her. He will have lost her forever, just as if she had truly died.

"Kahlan?" he desperately spoke again. "Please try to reach out to me!" Richard's words echoed throughout the crypt as he anxiously awaited Kahlan's touch on his heart.

Just at that moment, Kahlan rushed breathlessly into the crypt. She saw Richard standing in the exact same place that she and Brey had been when the accident had occurred, the magical rod restored and held firmly in his outstretched hand. Hearing Richard's plea, she raced to him, coming to stand before him and the staff. Closing her eyes, she began to focus her thoughts on her Seeker.

"Please! Concentrate on me, Kahlan. Focus on how much I love you…that I can't live without you." Tears stung his eyes as he frantically scanned the crypt in hopes that Kahlan was truly here with him now.

Hearing the pain that filled his voice, Kahlan felt as though a knife had pierced her to her core. _"I love you, my Richard…I'm right here with you…"_

Desperation began to twist violently inside of him, something dark and sinister trying to take away his hope of reaching his Confessor, filling him with doubt and fear. Tightening his grasp on the staff, he refocused his thoughts on nothing but Kahlan.

Memories of the first moment he had ever laid eyes on her, of watching her as she slept at night, watching her fight in battle as she moved like a whirlwind of daggers and grace; her strength and kindness, her compassion and selflessness.

His thoughts began to shift to her exquisite beauty, her silky raven hair that he loved to run his fingers through, her feminine curves, her smile that illuminated everything around her, those mesmerizing blue eyes that reflected a deep, passion for no one but him, the feel of her lips as her breath mingled with his.

Kahlan allowed her feelings to surge through her as she opened her heart to him, showing him everything that she held inside, her love for Richard seeping into every thought. "I can't wait to marry you, Richard. I want to be your wife more than anything. You are my whole reason for being, my love. I want to share my life with you…I want to feel you, to taste you, to make love to you."

A warm sensation slowly began to gently slip over him, grazing lightly over his senses and filling him with a feeling of infinite love, making him feel whole once more. Kahlan was here in this room, here with him now. She had heard him and was reaching out to him. Richard could feel his heart race as her love consumed him.

"Yes, Kahlan!" he cried in relief. "I can feel you here with me now. I love you, Kahlan. Please come back to me. Don't make me go on without you."

 _"I will never leave you, Richard. I want to marry you, to create a baby with you, to carry your daughters…"_

The emotion turmoil crashed like ocean waves upon her, threatening to pull her down into its murky depths. Tears she saw in Richard's eyes mirrored in her own. The love she felt coming from him poured into her soul, the intensity almost taking the very air from her lungs. His love for her stirred her blood, making it sing for him and him alone.

Richard felt as though his very soul was on fire, the strength of her love threatening to sweep him away into some rapturous void. His pulse raced, his breathing was ragged as a tear suddenly leaked from the corner of his eye. He was so close to having her back with him now. "I want to marry you, Kahlan…I want to make a baby with you, build a life with you, grow old with you…"

Zedd and Cara watched the poignant scene unfolding before them, both of them in awe of the sheer love and emotion that permeated the room. There were no longer any lingering doubts in their minds as to the legitimacy of Richard's assumptions. Kahlan was still alive somehow and in this room with them now. The love these two shared for each other was immeasurable, stronger beyond any magic ever known.

Instinctively, Kahlan reached out to grasp the Ta'all Ruk'tan, its eyes glowing ruby red before her, its hideous tongue protruding, mocking her, tempting her to try and challenge its power. She wrapped her fingers confidently around Richard's hand that held the staff. This time…her fingers grasped hold.

Thousands of icy pricks assaulted her body, enveloping her in a bone-chilling sensation that caused her breath to catch in her chest. Excruciating pain seized her body, shocks like lightning firing through her system, attempting to force her to release her grip on the staff. She thought for certain the pain would stop her heart, but still she would not let go. She would not let Richard down, would not give up on their future.

Richard's love was guiding her home. Kahlan seized hold of that link that bound them together, clutching desperately to it with everything she had. She resolved that she would return to Richard or die trying for she had nothing if she didn't have Richard.

Opening his eyes, Richard was startled to see a brilliant white light begin to crackle on the other side of the staff. The light flickered brightly as if hundreds of fireflies had just suddenly appeared in the crypt, their little lights sparkling in response to the magic of the Ta'all Ruk'tan.

Suddenly the crackling light began to take form…a woman's form. It was Kahlan. She was holding onto the staff, her hand covering Richard's. Their connection of love was intensified beyond imagine through the magic of the staff.

Kahlan felt as though she was being reborn, as if breaking free from sinister hold that possessed her, as if emerging from an icy lake, damp and cold and shivering. Unexpected fingers grasped her arm as a radiant light exploded, a shower of sparks like a waterfall cascading over her. Richard had done it; he saved her from a lonely existence as a phantom in the Keep.

Richard stared in disbelief as he watched Kahlan suddenly appear right before his very eyes. His blood instantly burned hotly in his veins, however, as he also saw Brey standing right behind her, his hand tightly clutching her arm. His hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword. Cara was abruptly at his side, agiels in hand.

Overpowering exhaustion attempted to take Kahlan to her knees, but she found she was being held up by someone's strong hand on her arm. Gasping for air, she looked up to see Richard. A smile touched her lips as she saw her Seeker standing before her, but it quickly faded when she recognized the look of sheer rage that danced violently in his eyes.

"Richard!" Kahlan cried in relief, but immediately realized that someone had escaped from the fissure with her.

"Kahlan!" All-consuming rage quelled any relief he had felt at seeing Kahlan materialize before him. The Bender had, unfortunately, escaped with her.

"Well, seems we're right back where we started a few days ago, aren't we Seeker?" Brey mocked with a sneer at Richard. "Glad to see you could join us, Cara."

"You can't get rid of me so easily," Cara spat out with disdain. "Let the Mother Confessor go and I'll see that you die quickly instead of tearing you apart a little bit at a time."

"I don't think so. You see, I came for Kahlan and I don't plan on leaving without her this time," he heatedly declared as he tightened his grip on her arm, dragging her back several steps away from Richard and Cara.

Richard took several steps towards them, not willing to lose Kahlan again. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle going through something like that ever again. The sword began to hum, the magical fury of the weapon merging with the rage that roared through his body.

The site of Kahlan still injured just as she had been when he had last seen her made his heart thunder in his chest. His vision began to blur with the intensity of his wrath. She needed help soon; he needed to do something now.

"Let Kahlan go, Brey, and I'll let you live," Richard growled as he weighed his options for freeing Kahlan.

"If I let her go, I definitely lose and I know you will kill me. If I try to escape with her and I succeed, I win. I think I'll take my chances."

"Stop!" Kahlan suddenly intervened, gaining everyone's attention. "I've made my choice and I chose Brey. Being trapped here in the Keep, I realized that I love Brey. I'm sorry, Richard. I never meant to hurt you," she softly said, pain filling her eyes as she pressed herself closely against the Bender.

Brey instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, drawing her even closer to him. A smug smile of victory rose to his lips, silently taunting the Seeker for losing Kahlan to him.

Richard felt his heart sink with Kahlan's words, his raptor gaze studying her face. Deep down, he knew that Kahlan had to be doing this in order to save him, but that did not make the words any easier to hear. He refused to let her sacrifice herself for him.

"Kahlan, don't!" he angrily yelled at her. He knew she was doing this for him, but it did little to lessen his rage. Instead, it only intensified it.

"I'm so sorry, Richard," she softly replied, praying to the Spirits that he would forgive her for this.

Turning in Brey's arms, Kahlan reached up and passionately pressed her lips to his, catching the Bender of guard. He quickly began to respond to the heated kiss, losing himself to the fantasy he'd created years ago in his mind. His hands began roaming over her back, stroking her sides before finding her bottom.

Richard could feel his stomach twisting into nauseating knots of turmoil as he watched his future wife so passionately kiss another man. His face twisted into a sneer, his eyes blazing with the wrath that was now pounding in his blood and turning the blade of his sword a dangerous white-hot weapon of destruction.

As Kahlan kissed Brey, guilt swept over her, causing her throat to burn with the tears she could not shed. She could hear the jealous rage in the low growl that escaped her Seeker's lips. She knew she was tearing him apart, but she had to do this in order to save him.

Carefully, Kahlan's hand slipped up to caress Brey's chest and neck before burying it in his hair. She could feel Brey melting further into her touch, losing himself to the feelings she was eliciting in him. She ignored the bile that rose up in the back of her throat as she felt his hands stroking her bottom.

"I love you, Brey," she murmured against his lips as she sucked in a deep breath of air. Not allowing him a chance to respond, Kahlan quickly began kissing him again.

Richard was sure that if Kahlan did not stop kissing Brey soon he would go mad. He was having a great deal of trouble controlling his building rage. His sword was demanding he run the Bender through. It was beyond excruciating for Richard as he watched her kiss another man even though it was done out of her love for him.

Very slowly, Kahlan eased her hand smoothly out of his hair to caress his cheek. She softly stroked his jaw as Brey thrust his tongue into her mouth. Kahlan groaned from the unexpected intrusion, desperate to get him away from her. She had to make this as real to the Bender as possible.

Richard watched as Kahlan's hand began to sneak down Brey's neck, her fingers stroking his flesh. The Seeker began to pant with the extent of his fury, desperate to get Kahlan away from the monster whose hands were roaming over her body, whose tongue was now in her mouth.

Richard's flaming rage suddenly turned to ice in his veins as he suddenly realized what Kahlan was about to do. She wasn't just trying to gain Brey's trust; Kahlan was going to try to confess him. "Kahlan, no! Don't do it!"

Ignoring Richard's pleas, Kahlan returned the heated kiss as her fingers wrapped around the Bender's throat, her magic tingling just beneath the surface, ready to be released in less than a heartbeat.

"Kahlan, you'll die! Don't do it! KAHLAN!"

The sudden clap of thunder without sound reverberated throughout the Crypt of Secrets, causing dust and artifacts alike to tremble in the wake of the Confessor's awesome power. And in that moment, Richard's heart stopped…


	12. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Not even realizing what had hit him, Brey was immediately thrown backwards, crashing to the floor as Kahlan collapsed to her knees.

"KAHLAN!" Richard screamed in horror. His sword slipped from his hands, clanking loudly onto the stone floor as he ran for his fallen Confessor.

Cara immediately ran for the Bender, agiels more than ready to put him back down should he try to get up. She had failed the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl once, she would not fail them again. Kneeling down beside him, the Mord'Sith found that Brey would not be getting up ever again.

Dropping to his knees, Richard gently enveloped Kahlan in his arms. "Kahlan, please don't die…" he cried, tears beginning to collect in his eyes.

Richard hands quickly found her face as he kept her from sinking further to the ground. He was startled to find Kahlan's skin so frigid beneath his touch. Brushing her hair from her face, Richard quickly pressed his lips to her icy forehead, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Kahlan's eyes were still closed despite her Seeker's pleas, her face pale and her breathing erratic. The ugly gash she'd had on her forehead prior to the accident was crusted with dried blood. Bruises marred her beautiful jaw and face as well as her broken arm.

The site of her so broken and beaten cut him to his core. She should never have had to endure such treatment. Richard wanted nothing more at that moment than to return to her suite at the palace and take care of her forever.

"Kahlan, please be alright," he softly pleaded, pressing his forehead against hers despite the chill of her flesh. His fingers began caressing her cheeks as if his touch could warm her or bring her back to him, could somehow erase what tragically had already been done.

Zedd and Cara watched with bated breath, hoping that Kahlan had survived confessing the Bender. Cara came to stand at Richard's side in case the breath of life was needed to bring her back from the Underworld.

"Richard?"

The sound of her voice, so weak and vulnerable, was like a sweet song to Richard's ears. "Kahlan," he murmured, his own voice broken with the tempest of his emotions. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" she groggily asked as he pulled her protectively against his chest once more. Kahlan immediately wrapped an arm around him. She held him to her, feeling his body tremble from the anguish he'd been harboring deep inside his soul.

"You confessed Brey, but…"

"Brey! Where is he?" Kahlan tried to push away from Richard, frantic to know what had happened to Brey. She couldn't let him ruin her future with Richard. Her eyes anxiously searched the room until they came to settle on Brey's lifeless body lying on the floor. "Brey?" she faintly choked out, tears stinging her eyes.

"He's dead," Cara simply stated, her voice sounding every bit Mord'Sith, devoid of any and all emotion.

"I killed him? I was only trying to confess him…" she said in horror, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes, guilt for having taken the life of her friend despite the fact that she knew she'd had no choice.

"Kahlan, you didn't know that your power would have an adverse reaction to his magic," he attempted to console her. "You did what you had to do."

Kahlan slowly nodded her head in understanding as she stared at the Bender, his cold lifeless eyes staring at nothing. She began to shake with the weight of her grief. Despite what he had done, Brey had still been her friend at one time.

"I…I'm so sorry I kissed him like that…I had to in order to confess him. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Richard."

"I know, Kahlan, and I love you even more because of it. You were willing to confess your friend for me," he tenderly replied as he stared into her tear-filled blue eyes, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and securing it behind her ear. "I was so afraid that you had died," he murmured, tenderly cradling her face in his hands.

Kahlan stared into Richard's eyes, the pain still so very fresh and evident upon his face. He looked as if his whole world had just fallen apart. And only she could help him put it back together. "It's alright, my love…I'm right here…I won't leave you…" she whispered so reassuringly as she stroked his hair that it caused him to choke back a sob that was struggling for release.

"I thought I'd lost you forever…" he muttered again as he just stared at her, unable to believe that she was actually here with him, fearing she still might slip away from him at any moment. His heart couldn't bear going through that again.

"You can't go anywhere, Richard, that I'm not right here with you," she reminded him as she placed her hand over his heart. "I would never truly leave you."

The lovers sat like that on the floor for several moments just holding each other, comforting one another, rejoicing in the life that had been rescued, the love that had been reunited.

XXX

Kahlan awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed with the terror that still lingered in her soul. Panting for air, she immediately scanned the dimly lit room. The curtains were drawn tightly closed, but daylight still managed to slip in under the material, lighting the marble floor. She was surrounded by nothing but silence and the rush of blood pounding in her ears.

She remembered being in the crypt, Richard tearing off the bottom of his shirt and gently wrapping her wrist, creating a sling for it before they had left the Keep. Zedd had still been too weak from restoring the staff to help her. He wouldn't be able to heal any of her injuries until his powers were restored in the morning.

Once they had returned to the Confessor's Palace, they had been greeted with hugs and kisses, an exuberant Edmond who ran to announce that the Mother Confessor was alive, and an overprotective Aggie who immediately whisked her and Richard up to her suite to be properly taken care of. Richard had reluctantly left Kahlan in Aggie's care while he had gone to tend to Zedd.

Kahlan had thought that a bath had never felt so good in her entire life. All warm and relaxed from the lavender and rose oils in her bath, Kahlan had tried her best to stay awake until Richard returned to their suite, but her eyes were so heavy and she was just so exhausted from her ordeal. She had almost immediately fallen asleep before he had returned.

"Richard!" she called, panic filling her voice. Why would he leave her all alone like this especially after everything that they'd been through? "Richard!" she frantically called again.

"Kahlan, it's alright. I'm right here," he quickly soothed as he sat up on the floor next to her bed.

After making sure his grandfather was alright and resting well, Richard had returned to Kahlan's suite to find her already asleep. He had sat by her bed for a long time just watching her as she slept, thanking the Spirits that they had seen fit to bring her back to him and that the nightmare was finally over.

Her face was pale and still colored with ugly shades of blues and purples but even that could not detract from her beauty. Aggie had cleaned the wound on her forehead and applied a small bandage until Zedd could tend to it properly. Her arm was wrapped with a clean bandage and held securely in a sling as it rested on top of the covers.

Knowing the pain that she'd endured, the torment that she had suffered was like a knife being driven into his heart over and over again. Images continued to assault his mind. Even though the nightmare was truly over, it still lingered in his heart and in his mind. After sitting with her for a while, though, he too had soon drifted off to sleep.

"Richard," she sighed with relief, her eyes filling with a sudden rush of tears as Richard carefully sat down on the edge of her bed. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I wanted to wait to share your bed with you until we make it ours," he gently replied as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, his hand coming to rest on the nape of her neck as his thumb lightly caressed her bruised jaw. "I thought I had lost you," he painfully whispered, still fearing she might disappear at any moment.

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she pressed her forehead to his, their eyes locked on each other's. Reaching up, she slowly ran her fingers along his cheek, following the curve of his face, savoring the feel of his skin beneath her touch, the prickling sensation of the stubble along his jaw. Her thumb brushed lightly across his slightly parted lips as her gaze focused on his mouth. His breath warmed her and at the same time caused the fine hairs to stand up on her arms and the back of her neck.

Kahlan was sure that Richard could hear her heart hammering in her chest as she watched as his tongue snuck out and seductively started licking her fingers before planting kisses on them. The strap of her satin nightdress slid off her bare shoulder, but Kahlan barely noticed as Richard drew one of her fingers into the wet hot cavern of his mouth and began softly sucking on it.

Finally gazing into his eyes once more, she found them darker then she had ever remembered seeing them before. His smoldering stare was creating the inferno of desire inside of her to rage wildly out of control.

She had been a ghost in the Keep and it had terrified her more than anyone could know. But what terrified her the most was the thought of never being able to touch him or experience the feel of his hands or lips on her body ever again. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought. A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

The subtle lines on Richard's face softened, but his gaze did not lose any of its intensity as he leaned in and erased the teardrop with his lips. The saltiness of her tear combined with the taste of her skin was like an aphrodisiac to his soul. It was pure rapture to be here with her, in her room; to be able to hold her, touch and kiss her, to begin the intimate dance of making love to the one who owned his heart. It made him feel weak in his knees and his desire to be one with her to burn hotly through his veins.

Kahlan's eyes slid closed as his mouth connected with her cheek again, her breathing quickening in response. Raising a hand, he cupped the side of her face while his other hand softly stroked her bare shoulder, further pushing the fallen strap down her arm.

His heart was a tempest of emotions, his mind racing with need despite the voice of reason that was telling him that Kahlan was still injured and in need of healing before he could take this any further. Richard knew he needed to stop this now before he couldn't, but the feel of her beneath his touch and his frantic need to connect with her after all the turmoil wouldn't allow him to pull back.

Kahlan's own heart demanded to feel Richard's touch, thrusting aside the throbbing ache that was a constant companion in her broken arm. Having been unable to touch him for so long, she was anxiously craving this connection, frantic to know him in an intimate way that only a lover could possibly know. He created within her an intense desire that she had never known before and was desperate to explore every bit of it with him.

A soft knock on the door caused Kahlan to pause and Richard to groan in frustration. They'd waited so long for this and Richard was irritated with the constant flow of interruptions in their lives. When would he be allowed to have Kahlan all to himself?

Ignoring the knock, Richard blazed a trail of kisses along her throat. The thrill of being so close to her, of tasting her, the sweet anticipation of discovering every inch of her was driving him mad with a fierce desperation that he could no longer control, that he didn't want to control any longer.

"Richard…" Kahlan softly moaned his name, a sultry sound that caused Richard to flush with want.

Richard wasn't sure if it was because of the trauma of losing her, the anguish of what she'd endured, or the expectation of finally consummating their love, but he had to be with her, connect with her now. His heart and body needed her like his lungs needed air.

The things that Richard was doing to her already were making her head spin, her thoughts incoherent, and her body flutter with need. Her mouth suddenly went dry at the thought of the sheer ecstasy that was to come once she was completely joined with him in body as well as soul. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to remember her own name.

The knock at the door came again, more persistently this time, causing Richard to growl in aggravation. The vibration it caused against Kahlan's throat caused her to moan again, to press herself against him.

"Richard, we…Spirits! We should…get that…" she murmured, the ability to connect her thoughts rapidly declining. As desperately as she wanted to ignore the intrusion, she knew they should answer it. Something could be wrong.

"Fine, but then I'm locking the door and making mad passionate love to my future wife for hours and hours. No more intrusions," he firmly declared as he pulled back to look at her.

His eyes were simmering with a need so intense it almost stole her breath away. "I want that more than anything," she replied, brushing her nose against his.

Reluctantly releasing his hold on her, Richard stood up. Offering her a hand, he helped her out of bed.

"Kahlan? Richard?" Zedd called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

Wrapping her robe around her shoulders, Richard tied it securely closed in front. "As soon as we get rid of Zedd, I'm going to tear this off of you," he promised her, using the satin ribbon ties of her robe to pull her to him. He quickly captured her lips in a heated kiss that left them both panting for more.

"We had better let Zedd in before he breaks the door down," she told him, giving Richard the smile that was promised to no one but him.

"Coming, Zedd," Richard called out in irritation, his gaze never leaving Kahlan's. It was taking every bit of restraint he had not to throw her on the bed and ravage her right there.

Walking over to the door, Richard opened it, allowing Zedd entrance. "Well, it's about time! I was beginning to think you both were going to sleep the day away," he said with a knowing grin. "Just came by to check on my two favorite people. My future granddaughter has some injuries I need to tend to."

"Are you sure you're up to it, Zedd?" Richard was still concerned about his grandfather. It had taken a great deal of his strength to repair the Ta'all Ruk'tan.

"Bags, my boy! I'm a Wizard of the First Order. A little thing like a magical staff can't keep me down for long. Besides, I had a good night's sleep and Aggie's famous breakfast. I'm as good as new," Zedd grinned from ear to ear.

"It's morning already?" Kahlan questioned with a puzzled look. She hadn't realized that she'd slept so late.

"Yes, in fact, it's almost time for lunch," Zedd smacked his lips together at the thought. "Now, let's get those wounds taken care of so I don't miss Aggie's lunch. It's better than her breakfast if that's even possible. So my dear, come sit here in this chair so I can take a look at you."

Kahlan obediently took the offered chair, Richard sitting down in the chair next to her. Sitting forward, Richard anxiously watched as Zedd healed her forehead and broken wrist. He stared in wonderment as the bruises were slowly healed on her face, erasing all the hideous reminders of Brey's assault on her.

Finished, Zedd suddenly stood to his feet, placing a comforting hand on the Confessor's knee and giving it a loving squeeze. "I'm so glad you're safely back with us, dear one. You gave us all quite a scare, but not as much as this one," he informed her with a nod at Richard. "He was the only one who never gave up hope of finding you again, never believed that you were truly gone."

"I know…I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she softly told him, her eyes shining with the love that permeated every fiber of her being.

"I'm the one who is lucky," Richard firmly replied, his eyes never leaving Kahlan's.

"Well, I have to get downstairs before I miss out on lunch," Zedd announced, knowing he'd more than worn out his welcome with the two young lovers.

Richard walked Zedd to the door, grasping his grandfather by the arm and stopping him in the hallway. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for rescuing Kahlan," he quietly told him.

"It wasn't me, my boy; I just repaired the staff. It was you; it was your love that saved her," Zedd informed him, giving him a hug. "Now, go be with your future wife."

Standing in the hall as he watched his grandfather leave, Richard swallowed back the storm of emotions building once again in his heart. They had survived so much anguish and pain. Now, they had been given another chance. Another chance at the love they had fought so long and so hard for.


	13. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my last fic "At Last", Kahlan and Brey disappeared in a blinding flash of magic. While everyone fears the worse, Richard refuses to believe that Kahlan is dead and is in a desperate search to find his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**EPILOGUE**

Feeling a gentle hand enticingly making its way down his arm, Richard turned to see Kahlan crooking a finger at him to follow her back into their suite. Without hesitation, he eagerly moved to reenter her room, excitement mounting as his body began to respond to the anticipation of finally being able to make love with Kahlan.

After locking the door, Kahlan turned to find Richard's arms instantly around her, his warm mouth on hers. No longer able to contain himself, Richard swiftly pushed her back against the wall, pressing his aroused body firmly against hers. He was more than ready to pick up where they had left off when Zedd had so rudely interrupted them. His warm breath, already beginning to come out in exerted pulls for air, began to mingle with hers, her mouth opening to accept him. He loved the sweet taste that was uniquely his Kahlan.

Kahlan's mind was beginning to spin wildly with the escalating passion that Richard was already invoking within her, the feel of his hands frantically roaming over her body, the feel of his hips rolling against hers, the amazing expectation of what was about to occur between them. Her heart began to quicken, desire burning and swimming in the pit of her stomach as her body began to prepare for him to take her. She reveled in the intense pleasure of her response to him, the tingling sensations that shot down her spine, the exhilarating feeling that was settling into her pelvis.

Richard's hands began playing with the satiny ribbon ties of her robe, quickly releasing them before pushing the robe off her shoulders and down her arms. His mouth soon replaced his hands as he began planting hot wet kisses on her newly exposed clavicle as he made his way to her shoulder.

Kahlan gasped as his teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh before he licked the pain away. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, holding him close to her and urging him on. Closing her eyes, Kahlan tilted her head back against the wall, exposing more of her throat to him. She instinctively raised her leg to wrap around his thigh. Her chest began to heave with heated desire, throaty moans and gasps escaping her lips repeatedly now.

The feel of her under his mouth and the sounds of her pleasure were all combining to drive him insane with escalating need. If he didn't get her to the bed soon, he swore he would explode. This wasn't the way he had planned their first time together in his mind. It was missing the romantic elements that he had hoped for, but they had waited for far too long, been interrupted too many times. As his lips began to caress the creamy swell of her breasts, Richard readily decided that they could have candles and roses the next time he made love to his beautiful future wife.

Breathy moans and heated kisses were suddenly interrupted by an infuriating knock at the door. Richard growled angrily as he pressed his forehead against the wall beside Kahlan's ear, his breathing erratic, his heart thundering in his chest, his body trapping her to the wall.

"Yes?" Kahlan breathlessly yelled in frustration as she turned her head and began nibbling on his ear.

"Miss Kahlan? It's Mallory. Miss Aggie sent me to draw you a hot bath."

Unable to handle her tongue and lips teasing his ear any longer, Richard abruptly turned to capture her lips in a searing kiss, his hips bucking into her and causing her to moan against his mouth. Evidence of his arousal pressed firmly against her belly. She quickly buried her hands in his hair, holding him to her.

"Miss Kahlan?"

"La…later! Come back…later…" Kahlan anxiously called out, panting heavily as Richard began nipping and licking his way down her slender throat once more on a mission to find her breasts.

"Miss Kahlan? Are you alright?"

"Fine...I'm…fine! Come back…later…" she growled in frustration as Richard seductively played with the straps of her satin nightdress. Richard was doing amazing things to her; she was burning with excited expectation of what he would do to her next.

Her hands quickly pushed his vest off before tugging his shirt free from his pants. Slipping her hands up under his shirt, her fingers quickly found the chiseled planes of his chest. She lightly raked her nails down his chiseled muscles, finding his nipples and teasing them, his intense heated gaze never leaving hers. The mutual longing she saw there made her heart skip a beat. It was an intense longing for her and her alone.

Richard moaned huskily, pressing himself even more into her, desperate to melt his body into hers. No matter how much he kissed her, how much of her he touched, it was never enough. It was a deep-seated hunger for her that would never die, that could only be temporarily satisfied. At times, he could barely breathe for want of her.

Richard pulled back enough to allow Kahlan to lift his shirt over his head, quickly discarding it as she ran her hands over the smooth muscles of his arms. He kissed his way back up her neck and along her jaw, pausing to nuzzle his nose against hers.

Seeing tears shining in her eyes, Richard paused, lovingly cupping her face with his hands as he stared into her sapphire eyes. The look of desire that he saw for him there took his breath away. As desperately as they wanted each other at that moment, he didn't want to forget one moment, one look, one touch, one cry of pleasure of their first time together. Kahlan was the most powerful person in the entire Midlands, so startlingly beautiful to behold…and she was in love with him, a simple woods guide from Hartland.

He watched as her bottom lip began to quiver with the overwhelming emotion that flooded her soul. "I love you, Kahlan…with all my heart…" he softly whispered, repeatedly brushing his lips against her trembling ones.

"I love you…so much, Richard," she murmured between tender kisses. "I thought I'd never get to share this with you…"

Richard pulled her close to him as he moved her towards her big bed. He pulled back, releasing her long enough to remove his boots. Wrapping his strong arms around her, his hands roamed over her back as his lips sought her ear. She leaned her head against his, goose flesh appearing down her arms as his tongue and teeth enticingly played with her lobe. She turned slightly, brushing her cheek tenderly against his, his stubble tickling her skin as his hands began kneading the soft flesh of her back before finding his bottom.

Richard slowly began pulling the straps of her gown from her body, peppering the bare skin of her shoulders with butterfly kisses. Kahlan apprehensively pulled back, suddenly nervous about him taking away the last piece of clothing that prevented their upper bodies from being flesh against flesh. He tenderly took her hands away from the gown, his eyes still locked on hers.

Sensing her sudden nervousness, Richard buried his hands in her thick hair. "Hey, it's going to be alright…I promise. I love you…it's going to be amazing…you are going to be amazing…"

Drawing strength from the love permeating his eyes, Kahlan felt a wave of tranquility wash over her as she allowed her nightgown to slide down her body, pooling on the floor at her feet. Reaching down, she began unlacing his pants. She had never felt more certain about anything in her entire life. His hands quickly found her shoulders, gripping her soft flesh to steadying himself as she made quick work of his laces, pushing his pants down over his hips.

Standing nude before each other, Richard softly murmured, "I just want to look at you first."

Kahlan stood still, nervously chewing on her lower lip as Richard's dark brown eyes, slowly moved from her face, down her neck to her chest. His breath hitched, his body already responding to her as his gaze drifted over her perfect breasts. His chest began heaving with desire as his eyes continued to drink her in, following down her flat abdomen that would someday carry his daughters. His eyes grazed over the feminine swell and curve of her hips down to her gorgeous long legs.

Having never seen a grown man before, Kahlan anxiously allowed her eyes to wander over Richard's muscular form as well. Following his jaw line, she let her gaze drop down his neck to his enticingly distinct chest to the hard planes of his abdominals. She felt such an irresistible need to touch him with her mouth as well as her hands. She felt her chest constrict with longing as she gazed upon the well-defined line that started below his abdominals then angled in. Her eyes continued down his muscular thighs before returning to his dark brown orbs. The intense smoldering passion she saw there made her forget how to breathe.

As his eyes gradually made their way back up to hers, Richard drew near her once more, taking her face in his hands again. "Kahlan, you are so beautiful…even more beautiful than my dreams," he whispered lovingly as he brushed his nose softly against hers, his lips searching for hers. His eyes suddenly grew moist with the overwhelming depths of his love for this woman before him now. He had never in his entire life experienced such intense love for another person until her.

Mouths blindly searching for each other, their lips finally connected, her hands roaming over his back as she conformed to his body, her breasts pressed firmly against his smooth hard chest. His hands immediately found her thighs, bringing them up to wrap around his waist as he lifted her up onto her bed. Settling himself on top of her, the slow steady burn of desire quickly erupted into the passionate flames that had consumed them just moments earlier.

Sweet, tender kisses of reassurance quickly became frenzied open-mouthed kisses of powerful desire, tongues battling each other for dominance. He swiftly began to make his descent down the column of her neck, his lips ghosting over her warm skin, needing to touch every part of her with his mouth.

Kahlan arched her back into his mouth as he found her breasts, her head falling back as she moaned his name. Her hands quickly found his hair, wrapping her fingers in the long strands as she held him to her chest. "Spirits…Richard…"

Her voice was breathless and husky, her warm moist flesh so soft and sensual, swiftly urging him on and further building his already intense longing for her. He was rapidly losing control, desperate for the intimate connection with her, needing to completely lose himself in her.

Kahlan gasped loudly at the sensation of him slowly filling her, tears suddenly stinging her eyes. It was uncomfortable at first and yet marvelous beyond anything she had ever dreamed of. His mouth immediately captured hers, his tongue tenderly stroking hers as he attempted to comfort her, allowing her a moment to get used to the feel of him. "Are you alright?" he murmured anxiously as he lightly brushed his lips over her nose, worried that he was hurting her.

Kahlan nodded, panting for air. "I love you…with all my heart." She swiftly leaned up, capturing his lips, wrapping her legs even tighter around his waist as he began to move over her.

"I love you…forever…" he murmured into her hair.

Leaning his head into the crook of her neck, Richard whispered his love for her again as she kissed his shoulder. He moaned breathlessly as her teeth nipped at his flesh, causing him to increase the tempo. Kahlan's vision began to tunnel, narrowing into pinpoints as her magic awoke like a sleeping beast rearing its head to claim the soul of whoever dared come near.

Richard could feel the vibrating thrum of her magic as it began to rumble from deep within her soul. Sensing that she was still trying to keep a firm grasp on it, Richard lovingly began to reassure her. "It's alright, Kahlan…let go…please…come to me…"

With his final words of love, Kahlan released the fierce hold that she had kept on her magic for so long. Despite Zedd's words of reassurance that Richard could not be confessed because of his infinite love for her, there was a very small part of her that was still scared of letting go, terrified that they were wrong somehow.

The shockwave that instantly coursed through him was like being in the midst of a powerful thunderstorm. The magic that swept over them amplified the intensity of their climax and rivaled the powerful magic they'd felt through the Ta'all Ruk'tan.

With a final cry of her name, Richard weakly collapsed on top of her, their moist bodies melded together. Kahlan lovingly wrapped her limbs around him, holding him close to her as she feathered kisses along his neck and shoulder. The bed in Kahlan's room was now their bed. It's no one else's and would never be. It would always be theirs.

Richard swallowed the lump that suddenly burned in his throat. The love of this woman so overwhelmed him at times, but now experiencing it with her was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He had come so close to losing her forever, this precious love that he held so tenderly in his arms. He vowed he would die before that ever happened again.

Kahlan thought that she had never known true happiness or love until this man now lying in her bed had come into her life. Finally being able to touch him again, to finally be able to make love with him only made the joy and love that resided in her heart to burn that much brighter. And she swore she would do whatever it took to protect him and the love they shared.

 

 **THE END (for now…)**


End file.
